Just Like Asthma
by Keydazy
Summary: Stories about Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them. A series of one- shots.
1. Risk

Just like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them. One shots.

I don't own the o.c and I'm too tired to come up with a clever way to put that

Enjoy.

Risk

_set early in season 1_

Kirsten sighed placing the ice pack gingerly on the swollen lump that now took up most of her son's forehead.

He looked up with a sheepish grin making her sigh in annoyance before she rested her eyes on the other child who sat on a barstool staring at his sneakers as if they held the answers to the universe

Kirsten attempted to hide her scowl.

How many times had she reminded him not to leave that bike lying around in the middle of the drive way ?

They were just lucky all Seth did was bump his head.

Seth winced and Kirsten attempted to adjust the icepack again

"You sure you ok, sweetie? I could give you an aspirin"

"No, Mom. " Seth swatted her hand away.

"It's not that bad. I hurt myself riding my skateboard all the time"

"Yes, but you don't usually skateboard into bikes"

Seth sighed "Everybody's making a big deal out of nothing."

Her son looked pointedly over at the very guilty party, who appeared even more ashamed after Seth's comment. Kirsten resisted the urge to yell as he stammered through yet another apology.

"I'm really sorry… Seth, I didn't' mean… I'm so sorry"

"Ryan, haven't you been listening? I said it's not a big deal. I forgive you and all that other mushy crap"

The blonde boy nodded at Seth's acceptance but continued to shoot wary glances her way. Trying to put her anger aside, she relaxed enough to give him a forced smile. It wasn't fooling anybody.

Seth's eyes narrowed with disapproval while Ryan melted farther than she thought possible into the stool. She ignored both reactions, focusing on putting away the rest of the first aid kit.

The right thing to do would be to reassure Ryan, be forgiving, but every time she thought of something to say the words would get caught in her throat.

She told Sandy this would happen. That Seth hanging out with Ryan and following him around would only lead to trouble. She took a chance on him despite the model home fire, the fight the night of the fashion show and the fight he'd obviously been in before Sandy picked him up that first day. Then she'd hoped against hope that her initial fears were wrong and Ryan wasn't the dangerous criminal society thought him to be.

But she couldn't help but remember that Seth didn't get into nearly as much trouble before Ryan came around.

In her heart she knew it was unfair to judge him for a simple mistake, because most of the time he was neat, polite and stayed out of the way. But it was this incident. And the fight at cotillion. And the other fight at Luke's. And then the incident with Donny and the gun. The worry, fear and anger from those nights plus this incident all rolled into one.

Telling Sandy how she was feeling was out of the question. After all, she made the final decision to open their family to the troubled child. Besides, if Kirsten did tell him then she'd have to admit she was having some regrets.

Not all the time, not even most of the time, but times like these.

Even though the logical part of brain was telling her it was an accident and her son was not in any real danger, there was this part of her mothering side that was screaming at her to be afraid. That this bump was just the beginning of a long list of trouble that Ryan could get Seth into ending with jail or the morgue.

As angry as she was at Ryan, she was even angrier at herself, because she was willing to take that risk. And she kept making it every day she let him stay in their house.

This boy

Who was impulsive

And angry

Sometimes violent

Sweet

Loyal

Honest

An old soul if she's ever seen one

And Kirsten couldn't forget how happy she made Seth and Sandy. He had the ability connect to her son in a way she and Sandy never could; Ryan never judged him the way the other kids in Newport did. Sandy was so proud of the progress his ward was making. She could even admit, when she was pouring over blue prints and he'd 'discretely' look over her shoulder, or when he quietly added a word or two in family conversations during dinner, that he made her happy too.

It was too late to turn back now, not after she'd told him he could stay and he began to meld into her family. And she felt guilty for considering it

She took a risk and this was what she got.

The more she thought about it, the more her emotions got mixed up, and the angrier she became at herself an the boy she took in.

Her baby was hurting, a bruise on his forehead for a bike she told its owner repeatedly to put away, and all she could think about was her… Ryan.

Kirsten ignored her nagging thoughts and focused on her injured son

"Seth why don't you go rest in your room for a little while"

"I'm not tired or dizzy or anything"

"Seth , I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now"

"Mom"

"Seth"

Seth frowned but nodded his head before adding hopefully "Can Ryan come and keep me company?"

"I don't think I can handle anymore of your and Ryan's idea of company right now" She snapped

As soon as the words flew out of her mouth she regretted them. Ryan ducked his head and Seth sent him a sympathetic look before storming off to his room, looking every bit like father when he was extremely pissed or disappointed in someone.

Kirsten moved around the kitchen cleaning up around Ryan who was still planted on the stool refusing to look at her. She scolded herself, feeling slightly guilty for wishing Ryan would just leave the kitchen.

It was almost ten minutes before Kirsten was reminded of his presence, his voice soft and strained like a person dying from thirst

"Kirsten - "

" Yes, Ryan"

Her tone was flat in an effort to keep her emotions neutral.

"I'm- uh"

He faltered, wiping his hands on his jeans and straightening his shoulders before starting again, his voice hardened and more resigned

"I'm going to the pool house"

"Ok."

As he stood up she caught his eye. She didn't think he meant for her to see, but she saw it anyway. Beneath the 'It doesn't matter to me any way' mask, in his eyes, was self - loathing and undeniable desperation

The same face he had on the evening he ran away to the model home

The look he had the day Dawn left

Kirsten felt breathless as a new wave of emotions washed over her. She had no doubt that if she let him go the pool house, he would bolt and they would never see him again. Thoughts raced through her mind of what could have been had she not taken him in. And it scared the hell out of her.

"Ryan"

Ryan's hand froze at the door knob and his body sagged at the sound of her voice, before assuming a carefully crafted 'calm'. His face was the picture of nonchalance, but his eyes were crying out an entirely different story.

Kirsten's heart raced as she tried to think of something to say that would keep him from leaving and realization hit her. She'd broken the promise she made to herself the moment he walked into her home with his sad eyes and bruised face - not to get attached to the boy. Because it only made sense that one of these days his mother would come back for him, or he would get himself into deep trouble with the law, or get taken away or worse and she would have to suffer another loss. But somehow he managed to weasel his way into her heart. Open a door she thought she closed off for good when she tried and failed to have another child. Despite her best efforts to keep haway, she couldn't help but care deeply for the child.

The thought of loosing him now, to a bike in the driveway, far outweighed any risk of losing him later.

"Ryan, don't go anywhere. Just sit down a second. Please"

Ryan slouched into his stool with an ere of defiance and hostility she hadn't seen so strong in him since his mother's appearance. Another wave of guilt washed over her. Hesitating slightly, she sat on the bar stool next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

He looked up at her surprised. Besides the 'welcome to the family hug' neither party had made any effort to make contact until now. Ice Queen or no, she knew she had to get over her fear of being close to him or she'd really loose him.

Kirsten let the decrease of tension in Ryan's shoulders assure her and willed herself to speak

"Ryan, I overreacted"

"It's fine"

"No it really isn't. I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kirsten. I hurt your son. Of course you're mad."

"You didn't mean it" Kirsten tried to keep her voice steady

"That doesn't mean much" the defeat in Ryan's voice almost made Kirsten come undone.

She choked back a sob as she realized that he wasn't running away from his mistake, but from her reaction to it. This wasn't a dangerous criminal who was leading her baby astray, this was a boy who's welcome was contingent on how happy he made everyone. As much as she tried to think of him as an old soul, a man who was much too old for any type of attention or affection she could give him, he was much younger than she made him out to be. In another moment of clarity she admitted to herself that she envisioned him as such to justify keeping her distance. Now the prospect of him going out on his own, like a man, made her sick to her stomach. If she could just keep him from running from this, she would change all of that.

"It was just a stupid accident. Next we'll all be a little more careful" She barely fought off tears as she struggled to keep her emotions in check

She felt Ryan exhale deeply even though she couldn't hear it and he looked at her with the corners of his eyes

"Next time?"

"Yeah" She smiled at him. This time it was genuine

If she could just get him to stay, for a little longer, give her a chance to give him the reassurance, faith and love more so that she selfishly withheld.

Ryan picked at his wrist cuff

"You told me, like, a thousand times not to leave my bike in the driveway"

"We'll now I'm telling you a thousand and one times." " She rose her voice slightly to make a point " Now do you see why?"

Ryan nodded and ducked his head his posture returning to its defensive stane and she knew he wouldn't let go of his guilt and uncertainty by himself . It was only fitting that since she was the major cause of the child's urge to flee, that she'd be the one to assure him of his place here.

She looked at him warily. Their relationship needed a lot of repair. She recalled all the times she let Sandy handle the lecture or refrained from disciplining Ryan for something or another even when it was called for. When she thought about it, she knew it could very well be the whole reason behind the fiasco. Had she reprimanded the child for leaving his bike lying around earlier, the incident might not have happened. Shifting to the background when Ryan was involved was wrong and she couldn't allow herself to do it anymore. Sandy was usually the one to dole out punishments, but Sandy wasn't here and if she was going to start making an effort to be a parent to this child, then that meant discipline too. She needed to talk to him, apologize, make amends and be a better mother figure; and they'd have time to do all these things. Right now, she needed to make sure Ryan didn't feel as though he had to leave but that she wasn't simply dismissing the situation.

"I think one week, no bike sounds fair, don't you?"

His face adopted its usual skeptical look "That's it?"

"Mhm. I think that fit's the crime. It was just a bump on the head Ryan" She felt her cheeks burning at the memory of her initial reaction

"See that's what I've been trying to tell you people all along!"

Both blondes turned to see Seth hanging in the doorway with an exasperated expression

"Seth how many times have I told you not to eaves drop!"

Seth pretended to count on his fingers "I could stand to hear it a couple more times, Mother"

Ryan snorted. Kirsten cheered inwardly as Seth effectively broke what little tension was left between the pair

She put her hands on her hips in mock - sternness "Go. Lie. Down"

"Ok, ok. I'm going, I'm going"

Seth headed up the stairs as Ryan stood up.

"I'm gonna just go to the pool house now. If that's ok?"

Kirsten's heart jolted

"No, Ryan. I think you should go upstairs and spend sometime with Seth. It's the only way he'll actually lie down. But I have to warn you, he might try to make you his personal servant as payback"

Ryan gave her a soft, smile in response to the joke

"Thanks. And I really am sorry"

"I know. Me too"

"- Ryan, I'm waiting!"

Ryan gave her one last glance and she nodded her head in approval

"I'm coming, Seth!"

Kirsten sighed contently as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Ryan would be ok for now. It was a small step, but in the right direction.

She told Sandy taking in Ryan was a risk. That they'd be getting in over their heads and she was right. More right than she anticipated or wanted. But as much as all the 'what ifs' scared her, she knew Ryan was a risk worth taking.

* * *

Kirsten mean? KInd of. Overaction to a bike in the drive way? definetly. Conflicting feelings about the new addition? yes. Finally realizing she cares about him even though he can be trouble? The main point

hoped you liked it

There's funnyness and fluff in coming later one shots. Any prompts you might have are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Too Young

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them. One shots.

I don't own it.

Too Young

_Future fic._

Sandy paced up and down the living room floor taking occasional glances out the window to the drive way.

Where were they?

The clock said 1:00. They promised She'd be home by 1:00

Sandy sighed.

He knew this was a bad idea

She was too young

Sophie Rose Cohen

His little girl. On a date.

Sandy dialed the familiar number on his cell phone but got no answer

Again

Damn

Why had he agreed to this ?

Because she had begged and pouted and cried and somehow, managed to get the rest of the family behind her

And God help him, he was pretty much powerless to say no if Sophie really wanted something

And this boy

How well did she know this boy anyway?

Apparently he and Sophie went to school together

Were his parents respectable people?

Kirsten said they were dentists. What kind of people like to drill holes in other people's teeth?

It couldn't be a good sign.

But she seemed to think it was a good idea and that Sophie could handle it.

I mean, were they talking about the same Sophie?

It wasn't too long ago when she was toddling around the living room; a lollipop in one hand and a sticky toy in the other

Sandy plopped down on the couch.

He remembers when she had just learned to crawl. For a little girl, boy could she move fast. She'd be sitting on a blanket in front of him one minute, he'd turn away and she'd the next minute she'd be gone. It used to scare the hell out of him.

Now here she was. 'Old' enough to be on a date. Late. And still scaring the hell out of him.

He knows he wasn't nearly as protective when it came to the boys, but that was just it. They were boys. And he didn't care if it sounded chauvinist. When it came to his princess all bets were off.

Ever since she walked out that door with a nervous smile, he'd been pacing and worrying and driving the rest of his family crazy.

He couldn't believe he was the only one worried about this. We'll not the only one.

Ryan had to be as nervous as he was, even if he was hiding it better.

He could tell by the way he asked his Sophie about the boy she was with.

What was his name again?

Oh, yeah. Brian.

What kind of name was Brian anyway?

Sandy knew little to nothing about this boy and his teeth drilling parents. And now his little girl and _that Brian _were out doing 'who knows what'.

Sandy got up and put on his jacket.

He knew where they were. He should just go over there. Make sure she was ok.

But that would holding her back.

And Kirsten would kill him.

What was she always saying?

Oh, yeah. Roots and Wings. Who came up with that crap?

Sophie was too young

Ryan hadn't even taught how to throw a punch yet

Was Brian treating her right?

Would he share with her?

Show her respect?

He'd better, or Sandy would kill him. And that's if Ryan didn't get to him first.

He hated to admit it, but he was getting slower in his old age.

Sandy checked the clock again.

Why weren't they home yet?

The door opened suddenly and Sophie rushed in smile as wide as her face

"Hi Daddy"

Sandy rushed over assessing his child for any damage before squeezing her in a huge hug

"Hi princess. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I had a really good time."

Sandy gave a small relieved smile "Really? That's great, honey"

He led her over to the couch by the arm sitting so close by her side their shoulders touched

"Was he nice to you?"

Sophie rolled her eyes "Yes, Daddy"

"Did he share?"

"Yes"

"He didn't try anything with you did he?"

The door clicked open for the second time and Kirsten appeared, arms full of groceries

"Hi. Sorry we're late"

"What took you so long? You said you'd be back by 1:00"

Sophie took that as her cue to make an exit.

"I'm gonna go let Ry know I'm home "

She skipped down the hallway and disappeared around the corner before Sandy could call her back. His wife placed a bag into his hands and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well"

Kirsten rested her load on the counter "Well, what ?"

"What took you so long?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Sandy. I was running errands and I ran a little late picking Sophie up"

"You didn't answer your cell"

"Because you wouldn't stop calling me."

"Did she look ok when you picked her up? Were her parents nice? What about the boy?"

She leaned into him for a kiss

"She did fine. She had a good time"

He crossed his arms, suspicious "Doing what?"

"Well let's see. Well, according to Sophie they colored, played in the sand, swung on his swing set and had sandwiches for lunch"

Sandy nodded his head.

It sounded like a pretty standard first date to him, but still…

"I still think she's too young to be having dates with _that Brian_"

"It's just a play date, Sandy and _that Brian _is only five years old"

"He'd better be"

Kirsten laughed

Sandy ran a hand over his face

"Well if there has to be a next time, Brian's coming over here to play"

" So you and Ryan can interrogate him? I don't think so"

" Non - negotiable. I don't think I could handle it otherwise"

" Fine. I'll talk to his mother about it. I hate to see what you'll be like when it's the real thing"

Sandy grimaced but Kirsten smiled

" Relax." She tugged on the front of his shirt affectionately "That's a long time away"

Sandy could hear Sophie chattering away on the phone, obviously telling Ryan about her day. He had no doubt in his mind her older brother wasn't allowing her to spare any details about her 'play date'. She sounded so happy.

He put his arms around his wife

"Yeah, but not long enough"

* * *

I do love me a fluffy Sandy. Next chapter coming soon :)


	3. Nights like these

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

I didn't intend for this to become the next chapter, but it just came to me and I had to write it out of my system.

Enjoy

Nights like these

_He tiptoed through the hallway as quietly as he could, pajamas a few sizes to small creeping up his legs. Stomach doing gigantic flip flops, he held his breath as he passed his parents room. The light of the T.V. through the crack of their bedroom door cast sickening shadows on the opposite wall. He flinched momentarily, before assessing the illusions for what they were and continued on. He knew it was stupid to come out so soon. After all, Dad was pissed and Mom had been merciful enough to let him retreat to his room before he came home from work. That was about as much leniency as she could offer from Dad's temper. And if he caught him out of bed…_

_His stomach growled reminding him of the reason behind his mission. He willed is aching belly to be quiet until he could make it to the far end of the house where the dinner he never got to eat awaited him. He stepped over the thrid to last floor board and made his way through the abandoned living room. He learned from prior experience that when stepped upon the darned thing emitted a loud squeaking sound that would definitely give him away. Over the years, he'd become a master at sneaking hiding and avoiding for no other purpose than self - preservation._

_Finally making it to the sanctuary that was the kitchen, he made no hesitation as he eased the fridge door open. Pulling out that evening's left over chicken with relative ease. Eyeing the drumstick that should have been his, he reached for the desired item when-_

"_What the hell are you doing out of bed?"_

_His father loomed over him, eyes still bloodshot from this evening's activities and an outraged look on his face._

_He dropped the chicken where he stood, and it landed with a smack on the tile floor, the sound magnified by the near empty space. He didn't bother to pick it up. Too afraid to break eye contact from his father._

"_I-"_

"_You thought you could get away with it, you little shit? Thought you could pull one over on your old man? huh?"_

_He knew better than to answer. There was no mistaking that face_

_He made a break for the back door put his father was much quicker and soon he found himself backed into a corner._

"_Please, don't. I'm sorry. I won't do it again"_

_His father sneered_

"_I'll teach you to fuck with me, boy"_

_He closed his eyes tight to his father's oncoming fist and willed himself to keep quiet, even while he was screaming inside his own head_

* * *

Sandy woke with a start looking around wildly. His breaths began to slow as he realized where he was. Safe. At home. The cold sweat trickling down his face and back did nothing to warm the icy feeling in his chest. He tried to shake off the cold as his body began to shake from the adrenaline and looked over to the other side of the bed. The clock on their television set read 2:15. Kirsten slept soundly, her arm resting lightly where he had been lying just moments before. Not until he moved to get up did she stir.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Sandy ran a still shaking hand through his hair "I'm fine, Kirsten. I can't sleep though"

"Oh." She turned to face him her speech slurred from sleep but full of love and sympathy. It made him smile

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No, no." Sandy brushed her off "I'll probably just get a quick drink and come back up. You go back to sleep"

Kirsten turned back into her comfort spot and Sandy took that as his cue to pull on his robe and pad down the stairs into the family room.

He settled on the couch, wrapping himself tightly underneath a spare blanket in an attempt to ward off the cold in his chest and the unwanted memories.

It wasn't often that he had those dreams. Time had taken care of that. But on nights like these, he knew the best option was to numb his mind with television.

Infomercial… Lifetime movie… Infomercial, Infomercial

Sandy was about to settle on the sports channel when a noise from the kitchen made him start. Thinking that it was just an after effect of his dream, he settled down again only to hear another noise, louder.

Putting his shot nerves aside, he made his way to the kitchen and quickly turned on the light.

The figure jumped, promptly dropping the item in his hands before stumbling to pick it up

"Ryan?"

Ryan straightened up with a sheepish expression before closing the refrigerator door behind him with a soft 'thunk'.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing up? You have school in the morning"

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. A tell- tale sign of his embarrassment "I know"

"Cramming for a test or something?"

Ryan looked down at the bottle of water in his hands apparently examining the label carefully before looking back up at him through his bangs

"Yeah - ah, no. Not really. I just can't sleep. Kind of have a headache"

Sandy stared at his foster son. He seemed smaller than usual and definitely paler.

He must have been staring too long because Ryan quickly backtracked

"But like you said it's a school night. I'll just take a couple Tylenol? Read something boring. Best I try to go back to sleep. Goodnight"

Before Ryan could escape to the comfort and privacy of the pool house, Sandy called him back

"You know, I was just about to watch a movie; Caddyshack. I don't think you've seen it, but if you'd rather go to sleep…"

Ryan looked as though he was considering it but Sandy could see the answer written clearly in his eyes

"Ok. I might watch some of it with you… but then I gotta sleep. Ya know. School and everything"

Sandy gave him a soft clap on the back and grinned internally when Ryan didn't flinch

"Alright. I'm just gonna grab a snack. I'll meet you in the family room"

Ryan gave him a small, awkward smile before heading in that direction

Sandy entered the living room to find Ryan on the far end of their large couch. He placed the DVD into the player before plopping down beside him.

"You're really gonna love this one. Very funny"

Ryan didn't make any response except to shift his body closer to Sandy's side of the couch leaving an arms width between them. His arms hugged his midriff as if warding off a blow.

"You cold?"

Ryan shook his head. Sandy laid a couch pillow behind his own head before passing an extra to Ryan who accepted it with a distracted

"Thanks"

Sandy turned to his foster son making his voice as even and non threatening as possible

"Do you want to talk about it?"

For the first time that night Ryan looked directly into Sandy's eyes searching for what Sandy hoped was sincerity before answering

"No."

"Ok." Sandy nodded his head "Ok. But you know you can always talk to me. You know that right?"

Ryan nodded

"Because" Sandy took a huge, silent breath in "I know I've said this a thousand times, but you and me, we're cut from the same deck. And you may not think so, but I just might understand"

Ryan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and Sandy hoped to God that he would get through to this kid. That maybe, one day, Ryan would be able to tell Sandy what happened to him.

But for now, and until Ryan didn't need it anymore, they would continue to meet like this.

The awkward silence only lasted a few moments before Ryan broke it with his own tentative question

"Sandy? Are you gonna press play?"

Like Sandy expected, both of them lasted through the entire movie. And Sandy saw Ryan's posture become more and more relaxed as the film wore on. He even laughed a few times. By the ending credits, the icy feeling in Sandy's chest had settled into a slight chill.

Sandy yawned and stretched finally feeling tired enough to go back to sleep, turning his head slightly he saw Ryan, his shoulder leaning slightly against his, but still very much awake.

Sandy eyed him carefully before asking "So what are we watching next?"

By the end of Grease, Ryan was slumped against his side, breathing evenly, eyes fluttering as he fought off the last bits of conciousness. Sandy's chill was gone all together.

* * *

This one was short, but I couldn't stop myself from adding it. I hoped you liked it. And for all you Seth fans, the next chapter will be about him. Any prompts or ideas are welcome. :)


	4. Friends

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

Hi all. I just want to take a second to thank everybody for their reviews. I've never gotten so many for one chapter before. I hope that I'll continue to entertain. Man, talk about pressure! A special thanks to Mirella67 for the rec on LJ.

I'm so nervous about this chapter. I love Seth, but he's not always the easiest character to write for. I fear that although this is a chapter about Seth, there isn't too much Seth in it. I think this is about as AU as I'm going to get. *shrugs*

Enjoy.

Friends

_Set before season 1_

When he came though the door with that… thing she wasn't sure what it was.

But she knew it was dirty. And smelly. And had a bluish- green gunk in its hair. If you could even call it hair.

Seth never had any trouble thinking outside the box or being original. Which was unfortunate for him because 'originality' was the least favorite characteristic among the community, especially with the kids his age.

Kirsten tried everything she could think of to get him to interact with the other kids, or more accurately, to get kids to interact with him.

Play dates, sailing classes, arts and crafts club, pee wee baseball, and all of them found Seth on the sidelines, looking on while the other kids played.

The Newpsies had plenty of opinions and ideas on how to make Seth into a 'normal' child.

Sandy didn't seem to mind Seth's lack of friends. He was glad he wasn't growing up like the snobby, spoiled kids that inhabited their bubble.

But Kirsten felt for her son. Nobody should have to be that lonely. And definitely not at the age of six.

So when he came through the door after school with a smile on his face, and no tears or stories about being bullied or ignored, Kirsten felt great. Until…

"It's a horse!" He declared proudly

"Seth, where did you find that?"

"In the back of the class room during recess."

She frowned as she eyed the horrible looking creature.

"Well, maybe he belongs to another kid. He or she might be sad if they can't find him"

Seth shook his head "Nope. I found him behind the heater. It's good luck, huh Mommy?"

"Seth, honey, you can't keep that thing"

"But- Why not?" The pout on his face and unshed tears almost made Kirsten rethink her decision

"Seth he's old and dirty-"

"Then I'll give him a bath" he smiled triumphantly and quickly ran up the stairs before she could say anything more about it.

* * *

It wasn't until she went to clean his room a week later, that she got a good look at the thing. She had to admit, the beast did look better after some soap and water; it was a little worn, though still in pretty good condition.

But its little black eyes creeped her out.

They were staring at her. No, not staring.

Glaring.

An expression that couldn't be mistaken for anything but a challenge. Kirsten ignored the ugly little thing and continued to clean up her son's toys, long forgotten since the creature's arrival.

* * *

As the days wore on, she kept hoping that one day Seth would forget about his new found toy and she'd be able to throw it away, but the more he hung onto it, the more he got attached.

Every very sentence he said lately started with "My horse…"

In the third week since the horse's appearance, Seth was invited to Marissa Cooper's birthday party.

Kirsten knew they had to attend. After all, she and Jimmy were friends and how would that look if she refused an invitation to his daughter's birthday. But she was dreading it for Seth. She couldn't force the other kids to play with him, and it damn near broke her heart every time she saw him sitting alone at a table while the other kids chased each other around.

Just like she suspected, when they got to the party, the kids were polite, at least in front of Kirsten, but obviously wanted nothing to do with Seth.

Kirsten sighed and contemplated taking him home early. She knew how hard he tried to make Marissa, Luke and their friends like him. And no matter how much they tormented him, he kept coming back for more, only to be devestated when they didn't accept him.

But this time, much to her suprise, he simply walked past them as if they were nobody and sat at a nearby table with a content expression on his face.

Kirsten frowned in curiosity until she spotted the item in his hands. The damn horse.

She thought she'd told Seth to leave that thing at home.

Seth raced him across the table, making soft whining noises and talking quietly to the four legged creature.

Kirsten frowned at the toy and the horse glared back, daring her to take him away from her son.

Taryn opened her mouth to comment but the look Kirsten sent her way shut her up immediately.

* * *

A few days later, Kirsten came into the living room to find Seth on his stomach on the floor reading about some comic book hero. Seeing Seth alone, her heart began to flutter with hope … until she spotted him. Standing on the couch underneath a carefully placed pillow like a watchtower guard. Staring her down.

"Seth honey, it's time for dinner"

Seth scrambled up from the ground throwing his 'beloved' comic book to the side. He gently picked up that horse from his spot, tucking him neatly into the pocket of his sweat shirt.

"Come on, Oats." He spoke to his pocket "We're having Mac and cheese"

"Seth, why do you take the horse to dinner? Wouldn't he be safer up in your room?"

Seth rolled his eyes "_Mom-my_, Captain Oats is my _best friend_. He hasta go wherever I go."

Seth quickly hurried to the bathroom to wash up, the horse sticking out of his pocket, sneering at her as he disappeared through the kitchen

Kirsten groaned. Captain Oats?

* * *

Two months in with the new family member, Seth came home from school sobbing.

Kirsten gently cut the disgusting glob of gum Luke had so kindly put in her sons' hair out, while Seth continued to cry. She was ready to dry his tears and comfort him with a hug and a pudding cup, but he squirmed out of her grasp and ran to his room.

Kirsten came up the stairs a few minutes later to hear Seth talking in soft voice through his bedroom door. She had no doubts who he was talking to. She let a few tears of her own fall.

From then on Captain Oats went to school with Seth as well.

* * *

"Sandy I'm serious. I think he's getting too attached to that toy"

She handed a newly washed plate to her husband who dried it and promptly placed it in the dishwasher

She avoided having this conversation with her husband for quite a while, but when he caught her shooting daggers at Seth's toy from across the dinining room table, she knew she had to bring it up.

"Honey, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No. We've given him every toy a kid could ever want. I've tried giving him games, puzzles, electronics, matchbox cars with the tracks the loop, swoop and light up. And he still only wants to play with that… horse"

Sandy turned off the sink and leaned on the counter to face her

"Didn't you have a stuffed animal when you were little?"

Kirsten's absentmindedly reached for her wedding ring but realizing it was on the side of the kitchen sink, clasped her hands together instead

"He talks to it, Sandy… Do you think he thinks its real?"

Sandy snorted

"I don't want his only friend to be plastic"

Sandy frowned before pouring soap in the dishwasher and closing it shut

"Look. He's crying less and smiling more. And I say, I'd rather have him have a plastic horse for a friend then no friend at all"

"I just want him to come out of shell a little. If he hangs onto that horse he's never going to act like the other kids-"

"-He's not every other kid, Kirsten. He's our son"

Sandy's voice softened and he pulled her in closer to him

"He still needs you, you know"

Kirsten blushed.

* * *

One day, Seth lost track of Captain Oats and for 24 hours the Cohen house was turned on its side.

Actually, Kirsten found it after the second hour of frantic searching, squeezed in between the couch cushions, staring at her with an obviously annoyed expression at having been forgotten; Kirsten moved it to the kitchen cupboard, all the while trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing for her son.

But every time she opened the cupboard door to get something, it stared at her with those beady black eyes.

Judging her.

Accusing her.

Making her heart flood with guilt as Seth continued to mope and refused to eat.

She made sure her son 'found' Oats the next day under a pile of magazines.

Later that same night, when Kirsten went into Seth's bedroom to check on him, he was snuggled into his covers, sleeping soundly, Captain Oats was resting dutifully by his side.

Kirsten eyed the ugly little beast. She didn't understand what was so special about it.

Captain Oats glared defiantly at her. Kirsten huffed and glared back.

_This was ridiculous. She wasn't jealous of a plastic horse. She wasn't._

She could have sworn she heard the horse snort at her as she closed Seth's bedroom door.

* * *

It wasn't until the middle of the school year that Kirsten got the phone call.

She grabbed her keys and rushed as quickly as she could to the elementary school where she found Sandy already there with a very angry principal.

"Mrs. Cohen your son had an altercation at school today"

"Oh my Goodness, is he alright?"

"Yes, but he was quite aggressive with Mr. Ward. It seems he started a fight on the playground today"

"Well, did he explain why?-"

The Principal regarded the file on his desk before giving her an indefinable look and asking

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, are you aware your son brings a plastic horse to school?"

"This is ridiculous" Sandy murmured

"Yes" Kirsten tensed, her voice a mixture of embarrassment and defensiveness "Capt - I mean the horse is Seth's favorite toy right now"

"Well, we've had several reports from Seth's teachers citing abnormal behavior from your son. According to the report, he's been talking to the horse, refuses to participate in any school activities without it and attacked a student today for taking it"

Sandy crossed his arms and scoffed "Of course it's ok for Luke Ward to steal and bully, but when my kid tries to defend himself it's an issue"

The Principal ignored Sandy and instead set his eyes on her

"Of course we're not condoning Mr. Ward's actions. Not at all. We're just concerned about the … emotional stare of your son. I had the guidance counselor suggest a few therapists who work with these types of children…"

Kirsten crossed her arms in front of her "I assure you there is nothing wrong with my son. And I agree completely with my husband. If anything is wrong, it's that you accept this type of bullying behavior from your students and instead blame the one child innocent in all of this."

Sandy looked at her with what she was sure was pride and she continued

"And I'm tired of trying to talk to your administration month after month about your enforcement of the anti bullying policy and getting no results. Rest assured we'll be taking this to the school board"

The Principal blanched before narrowing his eyes

"Your son is suspended for the rest of the school day"

"Then we'll take him home now"

Kirsten looked into the rearview mirror on the drive home.

Seth was looking out his window, not a sign of tears on his face, but still cradling Captain Oats like a newborn. The horse caught her eye and stared at her with a smug expression. Kirsten returned her gaze to the front seat.

"Ass" she muttered under her breath

Even as she tucked him into bed later that night, Kirsten didn't have the heart to scold him for fighting. Her son sighed contently, Captain Oats lying equally relaxed on the boy's stomach.

When Kirsten leaned down to kiss him on the forehead goodnight Seth whispered

"Mommy, guess what"

"What?"

"Summer Roberts said she liked Captain Oats today. And she even has her own pony"

She gave a quick glance in the direction of the subject of their discussion before giving her son a smile "That's great, honey"

Seth's voice became stronger, indignant even

"Luke tried to take him from me. But he can't have him 'cause Captain Oats is _my_ friend, right?"

Kirsten nodded. "That's right Seth. Nobody can take Captain Oats from you". The animal looked at her with a arrogant smirk. Kirsten rolled her eyes back at him.

Seth yawned, his voice becoming softer and more slurred from the lull of sleep "And I can keep him forever, right?"

Kirsten tucked her nemesis under the covers along with her son

"Seth you can have Captain Oats for as long as you want him"

"Good" Seth sighed "Forever, then"

Kirsten smiled down at her now sleeping son before locking eyes with those beady black ones. They stared at each other, each gaze seemed to hold a new understanding and grudging acceptance.

* * *

Kirsten followed the sound of murmured voices to her son's bedroom. Easing the door open, she took a peek in.

Seth and Ryan were sprawled on the bedroom floor, controllers held tightly in their hands. Light- hearted jibes flew back and forth between the two.

Kirsten frowned scanning the room until she caught sight of him. In as good condition as the day Seth found him. Standing on the dresser like a watchtower gaurd. Not close to his owner, but not too far from reach either.

Kirsten eyed the creature and he shot an annoyed glare back her. She eased the door closed, shook her head and smiled.

* * *

I'm really not sure what that was, but my brother gave me the prompt 'how Seth got Captain Oats' and I just ran with it. Hoped you liked it. The next Seth chapter will be more about him and not Captain Oats, I promise.


	5. Game

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them.

You guys seemed to really like the Sandy - Ryan story, so here's another one.

I really like this one and was really excited to post it.

Enjoy.

Game

Sandy made his way through the crowd on the home team side, easing his way past the agitated fans before seating himself in the center of the bleachers 10 rows up. He spotted the players in maroon jerseys warming up and gave a sigh of relief.

He wasn't late.

He was afraid he might not make what with the mid -afternoon traffic, not helped by the slight drizzle Newport was experiencing at the moment.

This wasn't Ryan's first game, but it was the first time he would get to see him play.

Kirsten and Seth had gone before, but not him. Somehow, there always seemed to be a client in desperate need of counseling or some type of unavoidable court case that got in the way. After missing a game for the 5th time, he'd promised his foster son that he would be at the next one.

Ryan had shrugged and said it was 'no big deal', but Sandy could see the disappointment and uncertainty in his eyes.

So he reworked his schedule, canceled all his conflicting appointments and told his secretary in no uncertain terms that he was not to be reached for any reason after 3:30 Wednesday Afternoon.

He was so nervous.

Kirsten and Seth said he was good and he'd seen him kick the soccer ball around their back yard a few times, but it was far different seeing him on an actual field. Playing against actual people.

People who were much taller and bigger than Ryan.

Sandy could hear the cheers and excited chatter of the people around him. In particular, the very loud conversation between the two men behind him.

"-Sam's very excited about the game today. The Del Vista players are supposed to be killers"

"We can take 'em. Kevin's been practicing twice as much lately"

"No offence Paul, but all the practice in the world isn't going to help your son"

"Hey!" the indignant remark was followed by a sigh "You're right. I love the boy, believe me, but he is _not_ a soccer player. I'm not even sure how he got on the team"

"He keeps the bench warm"

There was the soft 'thunk' sound of someone being punched in the shoulder

Sandy smirked.

A loud whistle blew and he focused his attention to the field. Ryan and the others had finished warming up and jogged to the bleachers to wait.

Ryan was fairly new to the team. Sandy hoped they didn't bench him before he even got to play.

On the way to their seats, one of the other players shoved Ryan in the shoulder and said something Sandy couldn't hear. Before he could get thoroughly pissed, Ryan shoved him back playfully and laughed.

Sandy couldn't remember the last time he saw Ryan laugh like that. Probably never.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his train of thought

He turned to see that it was one of the men from before. He was fairly tall with blond hair, the man sitting beside him smaller, black with curly hair cut fairly short.

"Do you have the time?"

Sandy checked his watch "3:45. When do the games usually start?"

"A few minutes after warm up" The blond answered "Isn't that right, David?"

"Yup" The other man answered eyeing the crowd as he asked

" This you first game? Which one is your boy?"

Sandy was about to point him out when another whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the game and the team huddled together

Sandy turned his attention back to the game, not wanting to miss a second of it, and cheering wildly with the rest of the excited parents as half the Harbor team took the field, jerseys already damp from the rain.

Ryan was one of them.

He stood opposite a very large stocky boy with dark brown hair and from what Sandy could see, a very angry expression on his face.

Sandy fidgeted nervously in his seat.

Ryan had to play against that kid?

He didn't know much about soccer, but he knew Ryan was a striker, whatever that meant.

Sandy hoped it meant he wouldn't have to fight that mammoth of a kid for the ball.

The voices behind him started up again

"-Hey David, Is that the kid?"

"Yeah that's him. Right there"

"Oh, this is going to be a great game. I can already tell"

"That's if The Bull doesn't kill anybody and they have to end the game early"

The Bull?

Sandy scanned the field looking for the player they might be talking about. There were a lot of scary looking players on the Del Vista team. Anyone of them he could've been nicknamed 'Bull'.

The whistle blew. The ball was in play and the two teams ran around each other trying to get a goal.

To Sandy's surprise, instead of tearing down the field like the rest of his teammates, Ryan hung back slightly, jogging from side of the field to the other.

Sandy frowned.

Maybe he wasn't as fast as the others yet.

Of course, that wasn't Ryan's fault. Many of the kids had probably been on the team for years and he'd only been a player for a couple of months. He also knew that Ryan could be very determined, stubborn even, when he wanted something and it wouldn't take him much time to get as good as the others.

Sandy made a silent promise to himself to go running with the boy if that's what it took.

His thoughts were interrupted once more by the two men behind him

"-Just look at those kids, they looked terrified"

"They should be, with "The Bull" out on the field"

"What is he, a freshman? Sophmore? I thought varsity was supposed to be a junior - senior team. They let just about any kid join these days"

"Like you should talk, Paul. I see your kid's still on the bench"

"Shut Up. Give him some time"

The game continued on for an hour and a half without too much happening. A boy Sandy recognized as Chip Saunders managed to score a goal right before the end of the second quarter with an assist from Norland. Sandy saw Ryan move up and down the field several times but he had yet to see him in any real action.

The Del Vista team was vicious, scoring 2 goals to Harbor's one before the end of the third quarter. A very lucky penalty kick made by a Harbor Senior tied the game up by the start on the fourth. All the while, Sandy watched the Del Vista team, keeping an eye out for 'The Bull'. Every time he though he'd spotted him, another player would act equally as aggressive and he'd change his mind.

Trying to get more information on this player, Sandy leaned backwards slightly to catch more of their conversation but it was lost in a sudden uproar.

The burly headed Del Vista kid from before had taken the control of the ball and was headed down towards the Harbor end of the field.

Sandy held his breath.

But not for more than a second as his mouth dropped open and he gave a silent gasp.

With a speed Sandy had never seen in him, Ryan raced towards the child, meeting him three quarters of the way down the field. He flicked his leg out, effectively removing the ball from under the Del Vista player's feet. The kid lost his footing, knocking into Ryan and sending them both toppling to the wet ground.

The crowd gasped.

Before Sandy could even get out of his seat, Ryan got back up seemingly unharmed.

The Harbor side of the field cheered wildly.

The Del Vista side booed and hissed.

The dark-haired kid, now muddy from the effects of rain on field, looked down right pissed.

The ball was awarded to the Harbor school and the people around him screamed even louder than before.

Sandy screamed louder than he thought possible.

The Del Vista player shoved past Ryan bumping his shoulder hard and making Ryan fall back a few steps.

Sandy silently willed his foster son to remember what he told him about his temper. He'd already been suspended two games for tackling Luke and he couldn't afford another incident reported in his social services file.

He saw Ryan take a deep breath, give a smirk and steady himself before getting into his position with the other members of his team.

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief

"Did you see that? The Bull looked pissed"

" I thought he was going to take the kids head off!"

That's when Sandy realized. The mammoth kid with the green jersey and foul attitude, was 'The Bull'. And he up against Ryan. Not only that, but Ryan had just pissed him off. Royally. And if his name was any indication, he wouldn't be hesitant to take revenge.

Already knowing the answer but needing conformation anyway, he turned to the two fathers behind him

"Why do they call him the bull?"

David grinned "Not everybody. Just us. You know the saying: You mess with the bull you get the horns? It's from that old movie. What was it called?-"

" -The Breakfast Club. " Paul finished "This kid is a real beast on the field. We have a bet going on him"

"Yeah" David added "And right now, I'm winning"

"You haven't won anything. He hasn't injured anybody or gotten benched"

"But he hasn't scored yet either. " The man retorted "And if he gets himself kicked out of the game before then, your fifty bucks are mine"

Paul snorted "Whatever. Excellent play though, I gotta admit"

"Yeah, not many kids have the balls to take on that monster. What's his real name again?"

"I don't remember. Isn't he like an exchange student, from like Germany or something?-"

"No, way. They don't ship kids form other countries into Newport schools just to play soccer-"

"Well they should…"

The happiness that he felt before, was replaced by dread as the whistle blew signaling the start of the play. He hoped the coach would take Ryan out before he got seriously injured.

The game restarted with very little time left on the clock. Like before, Ryan hung slightly behind the rest of team, observing the game and its players and moving methodically.

The Bull was staring him down with a venomous expression.

The banter between David and Paul which he was enjoying before, was now making him sick.

"There's no way he's getting a goal before the end of the game. Harbor's tied with Del Vista 3 to 3 and there's only 2 minutes left"

"Never underestimate The Bull, David. Besides he's one of the best players on our team-"

Sandy's heart froze. Wait, The Bull was on the Harbor Team? That meant-

Suddenly the ball broke loose from crowd of players and Ryan raced for it, catching the object and dribbling it in the opposite direction before most of the players even knew what was happening.

The boy was the picture of speed and agility as he moved his way around each opponent, his fellow players running behind him, cheering him on.

The crowd rose in hushed anticipation.

Sandy's heart stopped.

Ryan was dribbling fast and steady towards the end of the field, nobody was gaining on him.

Except…

At the end of the field lay the dark haired Del Vista with an evil glint in his eye.

Ryan continued toward him.

Sandy's mouth dropped open as Ryan continued to run directly in the boys path, charging at full speed. If anything, his foster son ran faster.

He saw the mammoth's resolve falter as Ryan closed the distance between them. In the last second he ducked out of the way, barely avoiding being ran over. Ryan kicked the ball around him and shot it at the net.

The goalie made a valiant effort, but didn't stand a chance.

The crowd went berserk, Sandy, the berserk-est of them all.

"Yeah! Alright Ryan!"

Somehow, through all the noise, Ryan heard his voice and looked in his direction. His face was full of shock, pride and joy. They locked eyes and Sandy felt a happiness swell in his chest that could only compare to that of Seth's first step.

Then as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone as the rest of the team engulfed Ryan in a group huddle, screaming at the top of their lungs and lifting him over their shoulders. He held the game - winning ball with a triumphant smile.

Sandy felt another tap on his own shoulder and turned to face the two men

"That's it! His name is Atwood. Ryan, Atwood, right?"

Sandy nodded dumbly at Paul

"That's your son?" David punched Paul in the arm "I told you he wasn't from Germany!"

"So what? He scored a goal. You still owe me 50 bucks"

Sandy didn't catch the rest of the conversation. He was too busy moving as fast he could down to the field to congratulate his son.

* * *

I know nothing about soccer and very little about sports in general so please don't kill me for getting the terminology or the rules wrong.

I hoped you liked it. Its' my second chapter in 24 hours but I really couldn't wait to post it. More coming soon.


	6. Perfect Fit

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

Two things:

1) I'm really bad with computers. I want to cross post this on LJ, but I have no idea how. If somebody could please tell me, that'd be great

2) I suck at grammar and punctuation. I desperately need a beta. If anyone is willing to help me out please let me know in a review or email or something.

Thank you.

This one has a bit of everyone in it.

Enjoy.

Perfect Fit

_Set during the season finale. Before the wedding, but after the birth_

To say that Kirsten was sore and tired would be a gross understatement

But that didn't matter.

Because she was here

Her little girl. Her only girl

She hadn't expected to her come here. Now.

But then again, everything about the child was unexpected.

Kirsten never thought she would get pregnant at 40 years old

It didn't even cross her mind that it might be a girl

And the location. Never in a million years did she think that'd she'd be giving birth to her youngest child in the house she loved, but reluctantly gave up to move to Newport and care for her sick mother.

One that they might be moving back to.

Was she dreaming?

No.

Nobody dreamt this much pain, this much exhaustion and this much joy.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, but nobody entered

"Can we come in?"

The first voice was even, soft, yet easily heard through the door

"Yeah, are you decent?"

The second was louder and more anxious, but with a genuine kindness she didn't often hear

Kirsten chuckled "Come in"

Her two sons entered; one practically ran towards the bed, bouncing lightly as he landed by her side, the other moved slower, quieter, as if the slightest disruption might destroy the calm of the room and perched himself on the opposite corner.

"We just wanted to see her again before we had to get ready" Her youngest son, now middle child, spoke

"He did" His brother added "I was afraid you might be doing that… thing again"

He scrunched his face up to make his displeasure known and Kirsten rolled her eyes

"It's called breast - feeding, Seth and it's perfectly natural"

"Ok, first of all Mom, don't say 'breast', and second, Ew."

Kirsten smiled, a teasing glint in her eye

"But I breast-fed you Seth-"

"Ew, Mom! Gross! Just Stop, Ugh. My ears!-"

"Shut UP" Ryan hissed, punching his brother in the arm "You'll wake the baby"

"Mom," Seth whined, but quieted his voice nonetheless " Did you see that? Ryan just punched me"

"Ryan, don't punch Seth in front of the baby" Kirsten scolded lightly, smiling all the while at the newborn in her arms

"She's beautiful, Kirsten"

"I still think she looks like squished meatball"

Kirsten looked up to say something, but the glare Ryan sent Seth's way took care of it for her

"She's blonde" her youngest son observed

"What?" Seth peered closer at the strands not covered by the blanket her newborn was wrapped in

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"The baby. She's throwing off the whole dynamic"

Kirsten stared at her son and he continued

"Alright. Before, there was the four of us, right? Two blonds and two brunettes. And now" Seth gestured towards the sleeping bundle "We have _three_ blonds and only two brunettes - not equal"

Kirsten gave a tired sigh

"Oh, Seth"

"-But what if she wasn't blond?" Ryan countered "Then we'd have _three _brunettes in the family and _two_ blonds. It _still_ wouldn't be equal"

Seth tapped his chin "You're right, Ryan. This new baby is throwing the whole Cohen clan off kilter. Think about it."

"That's not what I meant- " Ryan started, but Seth was already on a roll

"With the four of us there was prefect balance. Two blondes and two brunettes, two artists and two athletes, I mean, if you call surfing a sport, two Jews and two Christians, two with savior complexes and two without, two comical and two serious, two talkers and two listeners. What's this one going to be?"

As much as Seth was annoying her right now, he got her thinking. Seth and Ryan were about as opposite as her and Sandy, yet they both seemed to share something similar which each parent. She never really questioned it, they just seemed to… fit. She wondered about this child. Would she be like her or Sandy? More like Seth or Ryan?

"-She'll probably be a bit like all of us"

She had to smile at her blonde son. She hoped her daughter had Ryan's intuitiveness

"But probably more like you than me" Seth complained " I mean, I'll be all the way in Rhode Island and the rest of you will be here. In California. With only Ryan to influence her, she'll be punching and brooding in no time"

Kirsten frowned. But she really hoped this child wouldn't have Seth's dramatic nature

Ryan's frown was identical "I don't brood… anymore"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Buddy. And There's five of us now. An odd number. I'm telling you, this new baby is throwing everything off."

"Well, Seth" Ryan teased "They could always have another, that'd make it even"

"No way. Mom, don't listen to him. I don't think I can go through this whole 'pregnancy thing' again"

Kirsten tried not to let her son's words get to her. She knew he was just talking out his emotions as usual, without filter, but hormones be dammed, she found herself turning her head to blink back tears anyway

When she felt in control enough to look at them again, Seth appeared shamefaced and Ryan's eyes held both concern and anger.

Three guesses at who.

"Kirsten, Seth didn't mean it. You know he's just talking to make sounds"

"Yeah, Mom. _I_ don't even believe half the stuff I say"

"We're really glad she's here"

"Yeah, she's great. Totally. And now we have a new mind to mold. I could start her graphic novel and video game education early." He pointed at Ryan and stage whispered

" We know what happens when you try to teach them too late"

Ryan rolled his eyes

Kirsten smiled.

They boys really did complement each other well and as often as they bickered, their bond was stronger than most siblings she knew.

Kirsten knew it wouldn't be the same because of the age difference, but she hoped this new addition would get along well with her brothers.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by her middle child's voice

His smile was shy, but his voice held an assuredness that had slowly built itself over the last four years as a member of the family

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure"

She ignored her reluctance to give her child up so soon, and gently placed her into Ryan's waiting arms.

His eyes widened in panic

"She's moving" he breathed

"You're doing fine, just support her head"

Kirsten kept her voice light and soothing, helping to readjust the sleeping baby more securely in her son's arms

"Like this?" He asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes

"Yeah, just like that. You're going to be a great big brother" Kirsten praised

Pink tinted Ryan's cheeks as he stared down at child in his arms

"You think so?" He barely whispered "I've… never been a big brother before"

"Absolutely" She replied, resting a hand on his shoulder as he began to relax

After a few minutes, Ryan gained enough courage to bounce his sister lightly when she stirred. He never took his eyes off of her.

Kirsten could already tell he was going to be the protective one.

Ryan addressed Seth "Do you want to hold her?"

Seth held up his hands "No way, Dude. If I truly love my baby sister, I'll wait until she's less breakable. Speaking of 'She'"

Her dark haired son turned to face her

"What are we naming her?"

Kirsten reached for her child and Ryan quickly returned the baby with a satisfied grin

"We don't know yet"

"Oh Good." Seth chirped and clapped his hands together "We still have time. Listen, Mom. If nothing else, if she's gonna be apart of the Cohen clan, you gotta make sure her name fits"

Kirsten narrowed her eyes "Seth, what are you talking about?"

She gave Ryan a questioning look but he seemed equally confused

Seth groaned "Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed. How our names fit? It's all part of the family dynamic -"

"Seth, don't start" Ryan warned

His brother put his hands up in a non- threatening gesture

"No, no. Just hear me out. Our names, they sound similar. Think about it. _**S**_andy and _**S**_eth. Ry- _**an**_ and Kirst-_**en**_. I'm just saying it would be cool if our baby sister's name sounded like the rest of the family's."

Kirsten had to admit the names Sandy, Kirsten and Seth did sound good together. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan sounded even better. Maybe he was on to something.

"Seth is right. The baby's name should fit"

"That's the spirit, Mother. Now that would mean her name could start with an 'S' or end in an 'N'. Maybe even an 'R' name would fit"

Kirsten touched her daughter's hand with her finger and the baby grasped it firmly, still in peaceful slumber. She was perfect and Kirsten wanted her name to be perfect too.

Seth quickly began to spout out ideas while Ryan sat quietly, hand on his chin, deep in thought

"What about Susan? No…. Sarah… Samantha… Rebecca… Rachel?"

Kirsten shook her head.

No.

Definitely not Rebecca or Rachel

"What about Sophie?" Ryan's voice was hesitant "You know, after The Nana"

Kirsten stared down at her child. As much as she and Sophie Cohen disagreed with each other, Kirsten didn't doubt that she would have really loved this child. And she knew how much it would mean to Sandy.

"That's a good idea bro " Seth replied, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. His smile brightened momentarily before adding

"You could name her Sophie after The Nana… and her middle name could be Rose. For Grandma Nichol"

She looked up at her sons

"Kirsten? What do you think?"

When she didn't respond, Seth frowned

"Mom? What's wrong? Seth, Ryan and Sophie Rose… that sounds good… that sounds really good"

"-Fantastic"

Sandy entered the bedroom. He came over to her side, lifting their daughter from her arms.

He seemed much more confident than the first time she saw him Seth.

"Hey there, cutie" He cooed before turning to her and giving her a peck on the cheek

"Sophie Rose is a great name, honey"

Kirsten managed to find her voice

"The boys came up with it"

Sandy looked at each son in turn with what Kirsten knew was love and pride

"Who knew our boys could be so sensitive?"

Ryan blushed and Seth pouted "Dad, I am a man. I'm not sensitive"

" Sure you're not, son. Well anyway, the name is beautiful, right Kirsten?"

Kirsten looked from Sandy, to Seth, to Ryan, to 'Sophie Rose' and everything hit her all at once. It, they- just fit.

Sandy rubbed her back soothingly as he said

"Boys, I think your mother and sister need to take a rest"

Both sons stood, each kissing her on the cheek and saying gentle goodbyes to their newest sibling before leaving.

Sandy held their daughter with one arm and hugged Kirsten close with the other

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She didn't try to wipe the falling tears away "It's just…"

"I know" He kissed her forehead "I know"

When it was just her and Sandy she didn't think life could get any better. Until Seth came along. And then, she thought her family was finally complete. Years later, Ryan showed up, and although it was a bumpy start, before long she believed it wasn't to possible to find a better fit than the four of them. Now here she was. With a baby girl. Completely unexpected. And she still couldn't imagine it any better. She sat with her husband and new child in comfortable silence, thinking of all the new memories and experiences she'd get to have raising this little girl.

Kirsten rested her head on her husband's chest, who brushed a strand of tousled blond hair from her face, before leaning down to murmur in her ear

"So, You still love me after labor?"

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh "I think so"

"And we're definitely naming her Sophie?"

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Ryan and Sophie Rose.

"Yes. Sophie's just right"

"And we're happy?"

"We're perfect"

* * *

The probability that the boys came up with Sophie's name is very slim, but I like the way I wrote it.

Hoped you liked it too.


	7. Talk Back

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: Right now, I'm trying to get my college stuff finished and I don't really have time to sit down and write fic. I had this little drabble for awhile and just decided to add it, but I promise the real fic will resume once I get everything settled.

This one is short, I wrote it differently and its kind of rough, but there's another chapter coming up if this one isn't to your liking.

- Just to avoid confusion, Seth is progressing in age throughout this piece.

Talk Back

_This fic goes from pre-series to post season 1 finale_

"Daddy?… Daddy!"

"Why do you have to work Daddy?"

"Why are your eyebrows so furry?"

"Will you show me how to shmear a bagel?"

"Why can't I go to school today? I love school"

"Why doesn't The Nana like Mommy?"

"What's a 'snob'?"

"Hey Daddy, guess what?"

"How do you spell Chris-mu-kah?"

"Can Derek come over and play? Please Dad?"

--

"Daddy, Why is Mommy so sad?"

"Is Grandma really sick? Does she have the Chicken pox?"

"Where's 'Newport'? "

"But when will I see Derek?"

"If we move, Grandma will get better, right?"

" And if we don't like it there, we can always go back, right Dad?"

--

"My new room is scary. Can I sleep with you?"

"What if the other kids don't want to play with me?"

"When Grandma gets better, we can go back to Berkeley, right Daddy?"

" Why is Grandpa so mad at you?"

"Is it because you're a 'free-loader-er'?"

"Why is Mommy crying?"

"Daddy, Have you seen Captain Oats?"

"Why do we wear black at funerals?"

"But, where did Grandma Rose go?"

"Is Mom coming out of her room soon?"

"Does this mean we can go back to Berkeley?"

--

"Are you and mom working this weekend? Again?"

"Can I get a raise in my allowance?, the new Spiderman just came out"

"Do you like Newport Dad? I mean really like it?"

"Um…What do you do if the other guys at school won't leave you alone?"

"Are you sure you sent out all my Bar mitzvah invitations? You're sure?"

"Go outside? And do what, Dad?"

"Dad. You know what'd I'd really like? A boat"

"Could you knock?"

"You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"Do we have to have another meeting with the Dean's not going to stop them"

"Do you know what Summer did today?"

"Will you at least _consider_ boarding school?"

""Can you just tell mom I'm sick? I really don't want to go to another charity function"

"Who ate the last pudding cup?!"

"Why would I need to see a shrink? I'm not crazy"

"Dad, can we please go to the comic book store? I promise I won't ask for anything else. Please?"

"Why do you _think_ my shoes smell like urine, father?"

"Dad, How far is it to Tahiti from Newport?"

"Why are you bugging me? I said I don't want to talk about school"

--

"Who's Ryan?"

"So he _really_ steals cars?"

"You're not gonna let Mom throw him out, are you?"

"He can stay? Seriously?"

"What happened to the Range Rover, you ask? Well…"

"Dad? Can you pick us up? We're kind of in Mexico…

"Ryan's going to Harbor with me, right Dad?"

"Did you know Ryan used to do musicals?"

"How do I choose between Summer and Anna?"

"Can you believe Ryan's never heard of Chrismukah, Dad?"

"Where's Ryan? I need to talk to him"

"Do you think Ryan'll forgive me for not having his back with Oliver?"

"Did Summer call for me?"

"Can Ryan and I stay out until 12:00? Ok, How about 1:00?"

"Dad. Can we not have the 'sex talk', like… ever… again?"

"Did you know _Luke Ward _plays video games?"

"Can we use the car? And some cash?"

"Can we go to LA? Just this once?"

"Hey Dad, Guess what?"

--

"What do you mean, Ryan's leaving?"

"Can't Theresa stay here, with us?"

" So you're just letting him go back to Chino?"

"Don't you even care?"

--

"How did you get this number?"

"Did Mr. Ward call you?"

"How can you ask me why I left?"

"Don't you get it? I can't stay there"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to just leave you and Mom and Summer?"

"Is Ryan coming back?"

"How am I being irrational Dad? I've been saying this for years"

"Will you just listen?!"

* * *

Angsty Seth. I just realized that wasn't really from Sandy's pov, but I guess you could argue that it was if Seth was talking to him. Oh, well.


	8. Pretend

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

I finally got myself on solid ground with the whole college application thing and I'm no longer in freak-out mode. That means I have time to write some fic. Woot Woot!

Enjoy.

_Pretend_

He lay his stomach, the shelter above him effectively blocking out the elements and the ground below him scratchy and uncomfortable. The sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before the entire campsite was dark, but the adventurer was used to such conditions. He moved closer the warmth of the fire just outside his dwelling and settled down to sleep.

Suddenly a dark shadow crossed his tent.

He turned his head to get a better look, but it was gone as quick as it came.

A low growl caught the campers ear.

He sat up, looking around at all sides of his shelter but seeing nothing but the fire, fallen leaves and the various rocks and trees scattered amongst the clearing. Sensing no danger, and figuring the creature to have been a raccoon or some other harmless animal, he lied down and closed his eyes again.

And that's when it attacked.

"Ahhh!"

"Grrrr"

The man quaked with fear

"Oh please, Mr. Bear, don't eat me!"

The little bear covered his mouth to stifle his laughter before replying

"But I'm hungry… Grrr. I'm a hungry bear and you look tasty"

The bear was small for his size, but still very ferocious. The camper caught a brief glimpse of his shaggy fur, light brown, almost blonde, before the creature sat on his back, prepared to give no mercy

The camper tried to rationalize

"You don't want to eat me, I'm too old. I'll taste disgusting"

The blonde bear licked his lips then stuck the tip of his paw in his mouth before replying

"No. I like the taste of campurs bestest-"

The camper winced "Please- what if I find you someone else to eat"

The bear pulled his thumb from his mouth, contemplating it, when another noise was heard from outside the tent

The blonde bear smiled "We got him! He's over here, brover! Grrrrr"

"Where?" Another bear, slightly larger in size with darker fur and big brown eyes poked his head through the tent

"Oh! Grrrr"

"There!" the adventurer pointed to the larger bear "Eat him!"

The blonde creature was incredulous "I can't eat another bear. Besides he's my brover"

"Cousin" The brown bear corrected

The blonde rolled his eyes "Yeeaah, but in this game we're brover bears"

The brown bear nodded his agreement and then he too sat on top of the helpless camper, a little far down from the first bear, perfectly prepared to feast

"Sorry about the wait, Grrr… nature called"

The camper rolled his eyes, he could guess where the bear learned that. But he wasn't

going to say anything. He was trying to get out of being eaten, after all.

Instead he let out a loud groan

"- Hey, you two big bears are really heavy"

The beasts giggled

"How about you let me go. Huh? Please?"

"No." The Brown bear growled "We're going to have you for dinner. First, I'm going to eat your legs…"

The blond bear frowned "I said I wanted to eat his legs"

The bear's ears twitched and he shook his head

"No. I called it"

His brother slid off the camper's back standing full height in the tent, arms outstretched in righteous fury

"No you didn't!"

The second grizzly bared his teeth, stood toe to toe with his brother and roared back

"Yes I did. While I was in the bathroom"

"That's not fair"

The camper sighed in relief

"You can have the arms!"

"I don't want to eat his arms!"

The lucky camper slowly and quietly crawled his way out of the tent.

There weren't to many hiding spots in this forest, but right now he was too exhausted to care. He sat himself on the larger bolder and caught his breath. From inside the tent the two bears will still arguing over who would eat what and had yet to notice he was gone.

The seasoned camper closed his eyes. Besides the roaring from the argument in the tent, everything was peaceful. Birds chirped in the distance, their calls sounding slightly like a 70's rerun. There was the faint chatter of a tourist, a young camper once herself, talking animatedly to some unknown creature outside of their woods. Through the clearing he could smell the smoke from his favorite Park Ranger's fire, he hoped it was good smoke.

Checking his radio and hearing no sounds, he smiled with the confidence that the littlest bear, still too young to venture out into the wilderness, was sleeping soundly in he own little cave down the path.

He'd been camping many times in his life, in several different forests, encountered bears, raging rapids and heard every ghost story ever told, but nothing compared to this. The man loved camping and everything that came with it, especially the bears. He didn't get to do so as often as he liked; his own little campers thought themselves to old to venture into the forest. And he loved it when these two little bears travled to his neck of the woods. Even if meant being chased.

But he'd forgotten how much camping tiered him out.

A tap on the shoulder made him pop one eye open and in front of him were the two bears from before

"Hey!" The blonde bear pouted, sticking out a paw in accusation "You left"

The camper shrugged "Well, I couldn't stick around and get eaten could I?"

"Well we got you now. Grrrr." the brown bear replied.

Both larger bear climbed on the boulder along with their captive camper.

The blonde bear, still to small to climb up the boulder by himself and kept slipping off the side of the rock. The creature looked cute, but the camper was too wise from his years of travel to fall for such tactics. He knew even a sweet looking creature like this could be a real danger.

Still…

"Do you need any help?" the brave camper held out his hand to the scowling bear only to have it swatted away

"No. " His snout scrunched in determination "I can do it myself'

The adventurer smiled as the young animal reminded him yet again of another bear he knew. He'd met this grizzly too late, out of season, and they'd never gotten the opportunity to venture into the forest together or play the game of hunter and hunted. And it saddened the camper, but there much use in mourning for travels never taken. Adventure waited for no man and the most he could do was enjoy the time he had in this season, with the little cubs he had. .

The ones that were about to chew him into little bits.

It would have to be enough

"I'll help you up" The brown bear tried and the camper watched as the blond bear took the offered paw without protest.

The brown bear smirked "We're going to eat you up. I'm going to eat one of the legs and Chri- I mean, my brother. is going to have the other leg and the neck, but I get the head because I wanna eat the brains like in the zombie movies where-"

The blonde bear grunted and poked the other beast in the arm with a little paw

"If you keep talking, he'll get cold. Grrr."

"Oh yeah. Grrrr. Rowr"

Both bears advanced on the poor camper, licking their lips and rubbing their tummies

The camper held up his hands in a last attempt for escape

"Wait"

The bears froze

"I have a secret weapon against hungry bears"

The brown bears face tilted in curiosity "What?"

The wise camper looked around "Do you hear it?"

The fierce little animals followed suit and seeing nothing shook their head in anticipation

"What? What is it?"

The camper tilted his chin towards path leading down to a small stream.

"I think it came from over there"

They hopped off the boulder to get a better listen, their growls turning into nervous giggles

"Oh no… wait.. .. I think it's … the sound … of me turning into… the tickle monster!"

The campers easy smile turned into a dangerous one. He sprouted horns and was happy to note that he had grown a purplish - blue fur of his own.

"Ahh!"

Both bears screamed and ran for their cave, but it was a well known fact that tickle monsters are faster than hungry little bears any day, even on all fours.

Horrible monster chased them around the bolder and through his tent, over the logs and scattered leaves and around the small fire. The blonde bear ran straight for the cave but the brown bear split up from his brother and the camper cornered him at the edge of the clearing.

The monster gave a sickening smile and stepped menacingly towards the trapped animal.

Seeing no exits, the brown bear immediately started to climb

"Hey! What are you doing?" The camper exclaimed standing up to full height

"I'm climbing this tree. Rowr."

"Oh no. No climbing trees. That's too dangerous. Get down"

"But-"

" You could hurt yourself. Come down from there."

"Come on- "

"Nate Cohen. Get down. Now"

The brown bear hopped down immediately, a few branches broke from their place and fell to the ground.

The cub scratched behind his ear while wriggling from side to side and even though he was grizzly, the monster could swear his eyes were pure puppy - dog.

"Sorry. i couldn't help myself. Climbing is like a bear's super power and bears gotta climb right?, all of 'em. Like Smokey, I'm sure he clilmbs, or, or Pooh bear! You know the story when he gets trapped in that honey tree and..."

The camper found he couldn't stay mad at this young, cub, much like a certain other bear at his age, he had the uncanny ablility to weasel his way out of any situation with a cute look and string of grunts and growls not even the wise camper could always decipher.

The camper now monster chuckled and ruffled the soft fur on top of the bear's head

"It's ok. No harm done. Didn't know you were such a good climber"

The bears sharp teeth showed in his sheepish grin "Well, I am a bear"

" Right. And do you remember what I am?" The monster raised his arms, snarled and resumed his position on all fours

"No!" the bear's roar was overtaken by laughter as the monster chased him into a small cavern

He ducked into their cave, bumping his head lightly on the top of the structure and rubbed his head, not appreciating the reminder that the bear home was not camper sized.

Soon the blond and brown bear were squealing for mercy

The older bear, the fur on his face now bright red, gasped for breath, managing to call out

"Stop! Grandpa Stop!"

The vicious monster grinned

"I'm not Grandpa, I'm a tickle monster!"

"Grandpa" the blond bear wheezed after catching his breath "Tickle monsters don't live in forests"

"Yeah" The brown bear chimed "You can't change from a camper to a tickle monster. You're not a transformer"

Darn it. He managed to encounter two smart bears in the woods on today of all days.

"Ahhh…you got me…my tickle powers… are fading"

The tickle monster fell to the ground, his horns shrunk, his powers were lost and he was reduced to a helpless camper again

The bears resumed their siege

"Get him!"

"Tickle him!"

"Eat him!"

"Tickle him, then eat him!"

And just when the camper thought that it might just be his last adventure, the sweet sound of the Park Ranger's voice echoed through the clearing

"Guys, Lunch!"

The bears cheered

"Alright!"

"I'm starving"

"Then you two had better hurry up. The Park Ranger will be really upset if can't eat any of her peanut butter and honey sandwiches because you're too full from eating me "

They raced towards the cabin and the kind Park Ranger who was surely waiting with two nicely prepared sandwiches for her two starving bears

"Good bears wash up in the stream before they eat!" The saved camper called after them

The camper looked up at the clock. Pretty soon, his all grown up bears, now papa bears themselves, would be here to pick up their little bears and drag them back to their respective zoos.

It was always fun while it lasted.

Sandy pulled the layers of sheets off the carefully placed dining room chairs and folded them neatly before resting them on the oversized couch. He picked up the flashlight, now abandoned in the center of the room, and rested it on top of his writing desk. He rearranged the furniture so the clearing was no more and returned the fallen books to their shelf. And finally, he made his way to the ktchen, hungry, and looking forward to spending lunch with his grandkids and later, repaying his wife for the valiant rescue with a little adventure of their own.

* * *

All together now. Awww. Couldn't do this series without at least one grandkid fic.

Ryan, Seth and Sophie will be back. Within the week if I can get my homework done as quick as I did tonight.


	9. Habits

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: Let's see. snow day = no school = perfect opportunity to write fic. This is math I can live with J

And once again, thanks for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate it.

Oh, this one- shot makes me feel like a bad person

Enjoy.

Habits

_Set in Season 2 Somewhere between a serious habit and rehab_

She could have sworn there was a jackhammer in her head the way her temples were pounding and her back and neck ached probably from the awkward position she was sleeping in. She tried to roll over on her stomach only to almost slip off the couch.

At least, she thought it was the couch. She was pretty sure, but she didn't want to risk exposing her eyes to any unwanted light.

Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she remember having a few drinks in the living room, thinking of retiring to her room and then nothing more after that.

Her room. That's what she wanted. To crawl into bed and sleep off this terrible hangover, but the nauseous feeling she got when she tried to get up made her rethink her decision and she settled herself back on the couch with a miserable groan, drawing the covers over her head to block out the unnecessary light.

She didn't remember having a blanket with her last night, but she didn't care where the miraculous gift had come from.

Then someone called at her from outside the blanket

"Kirsten?"

She slowly edged the covers away from her face to see Ryan holding a glass of water and two Tylenol.

She sat up ignoring the major protest her stomach was making and blinked her sensitive eyes to the unyielding light.

"Ryan"

"Here" he held the pills out in front of her and she gratefully took them "They'll help"

She quickly finished the water off with it, closing her eyes again to get a hold on her spinning vision.

"Where's everybody?" She murmured

"Seth's out with his comic book friends and Sandy went to work early-"

Right. It was Saturday and

"Oh, Shit. I'm late for work. I gotta…"

She swung her legs off the couch, the sudden motion knocking her off balance and she had to grab the cushions to keep from falling over again and Ryan she felt Ryan's hand on her back, steadying her.

"Kirsten… it's kind of the afternoon already"

She slept through the morning and was still sick, she must have drank more than she thought

Kirsten held a hand to her aching head "Shit, I was supposed to have a board meeting at 9:00 dammit … I need my phone"

Ryan retrieved the cordless from the coffee table and handed it to her

"I've already called in sick for you"

She flopped back on the couch with a gigantic sigh of relief "Good. I'm not feeling so well"

Her sudden movements and the glass of water she drank came back with a vengeance as bile rose in her throat. She made to rush to the bathroom when a bucket appeared in front of her face.

She leaned over the instrument, taking several swallows and willing what was in her tummy to stay put. She noticed the bucket although rinsed, had already been used, more than once.

She felt her face flushed with embarrassment and took a couple more deep breaths before setting the bucket down. Ryan was still squatted down by her side, concern and knowing etched in his features.

"Thank you. I think I might have caught something" She knew there was no sense in lying, but she had to try anyway.

Ryan nodded his head obediently but said nothing

Well, if lying wasn't going to work, she could at least try appeasing

"It's not as bad as it probably looks. You know I don't usually slip up like this"

Ryan nodded "Sure. I'll be back in a second"

She could practically hear him thinking. _Yeah, just every night these past few weeks_, so when he returned with a wet washcloth for her forehead she continued.

"Work was pretty stressful and I didn't get home until late last night…"

Kirsten continued on with the story that even she didn't know the direction it was headed. But Ryan nodded and answered in all the right places and she let her nervousness and nagging guilt subside.

And when she thought she had son and herself convinced that this wasn't a big deal and her status as 'good mother' was still intact, she yawned and pulled the covers back up to her neck

"I'm just gonna take a small nap"

"Do you need anything?"

His voice was soft with a practiced ease and she was glad he was here. Sandy would have probably lectured and accused. Seth wouldn't have thought to bring aspirin or keep his voice down. But Ryan, Ryan understood.

She felt a surge of affection and sadness and love and guilt and made quick work of assuaging those feelings by motioning for her foster son to come closer and running and shaking arm affectionately though her hair

"Thank you for helping me out kiddo. I promise this is the one and only time"

His face took on a weird expression at her gratitude, but it quickly turned to small smile and she was too sick and tired to think about what it meant.

He shrugged as he moved towards the kitchen

"You should probably eat something. Want me to make you a grilled cheese or something?"

She coughed as her parched throat suddenly called for attention and she gave him a sheepish smile before asking

"Actually, if you could bring me something to drink, I'd really appreciate it, honey?"

Even through her haze she could note how tiered Ryan looked all of a sudden and she made a promise to herself to take him on another architectural tour, or a movie or something to make it up to him and redeem herself as his surrogate mother.

She heard him shuffling around in the next room and pulled the covers over her head again. And was hit suddenly the with dark colored blue of the fabric that went along quite nicely with the room it was picked out for and the faint scent of after shave and old spice. And she tried not to think about where this 'miraculous gift' had come from, even though she already knew the answer.

He returned soon enough with a small glass or orange juice, but for settling himself on the love seat a little a ways from her.

Kirsten took a few healthy sips before, before almost spitting it out in realization

"Ryan"

The boy looked up at her expectantly

"This is a screw driver" She didn't mean voice came out incredulous, accusing

Ryan scratched his head confused and answered warily

"Yeah… You said you wanted a drink … " His face suddenly turned bright red

Kirsten spluttered trying to come up with a response and finally asking

"How do you know how -?"

"I'm sorry… I just thought… my… I'm sorry Kirsten…stupid. I'll just get you something else-"

He reached for the glass in her hand and she set it on the coffee table

"No, Ryan" She tried to think of anything that would get rid of his embarrassment… her own guilt "It's … It's ok"

Ryan shook his head

"No. I - I'm gonna go get some homework done. Sorry. You're going to nap right? "

He made his way quickly to the kitchen doors and out towards the pool house before she could say anything more

"I'm…" The words died on her lips.

She pushed the blue blanket past her legs into one big heap and finished the glass in one large gulp.

* * *

So I might have make Kirsten feel kind of awful. Told you I feel bad


	10. Parental Nightmare

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: These chapters are one shots and jump around in time. So any gaps of knowledge or significant events will be filled in eventually.

Enjoy.

Parental Nightmare/ Support System (couldn't decide on a proper title, guys. But when I do you'll be the first to know)

_Post season 4._

Kirsten sat in the kitchen scrubbing a casserole dish with all the strength her fingers, and the disgusting brillo pad underneath them, could manage. Not because the pan really needed it, but mostly because she was tired of arguing and if she wasn't taking out her frustration on the pot she'd still be shouting.

She hoped Sophie was cooling off upstairs as well.

This was the worst of the arguments the two of them had been having and it resulted in harsh words and tears and slamming doors but no resolution.

But she wasn't asking for much, right? She was being a reasonable parent.

It was Sophie that was being stubborn. She looked like Kirsten, but she got her stubborn streak and feisty attitude from Sandy. And maybe Seth a little.

Ok, maybe from her too. But not much.

She didn't think that it would be like this; her daughter's teen years. She'd thought they'd bond over 'woman things' and become even closer than they already were.

Quite the contrary, the last month Kirsten had had the number one spot on Sophie's you - know - what list and she wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Bur they were always fighting.

Well, not fighting. She couldn't call it fighting.

Kirsten Cohen didn't fight with _almost-thirteen _year olds.

Today was... a build up of all the stress and frustration over the past month. Because really, was what they were arguing about that big of a deal to begin with?

Maybe when it blew over things could get back to normal.

She hoped so because she really wasn't the type to yell at her kids.

And she knew she had to be a parent and put her foot down, but it wasn't usually met with such resistance.

The boys fought with Sandy quite a bit during their teen years, and a little bit during college, but not with her.

Most of the time all it took was a stern look and a firm word or two. Or, if all else failed, the use of their birth given names.

But hardly ever did she resort to shouting at her children and even more rarely did her children argue back so fiercely with her.

Especially Sophie.

Then again, she never had a teenaged daughter before either.

Was she like this with her mother when she was Sophie's age?

Kirsten put the sparkling clean dish in the dishwasher before drying her hands and heading upstairs.

She knew she wasn't getting anywhere being angry. Maybe she should try talking to Sophie again now that they'd had time apart. She was usually a reasonable child.

Kirsten stopped at the first bedroom on her left, where she'd sent her daughter, and knocked.

"Sophie honey, can we talk?"

Knocking again and still getting no answer, Kirsten turned around and headed back towards the stairs, mind set on letting the girl have her tantrum. But at the last moment her mothering instincts got the better of her and she opened Sophie's bedroom door.

To find the room empty.

Various items of clothing were scattered over the floor and her backpack missing.

Her heart fluttered with panic before the rational side of her brain kicked in.

_Calm down. Check the living room_.

She went down the stairs as quickly as she could and entered the living room to see a TV, various comic books and magazines, some really nice furniture and no Sophie.

_Bathrooms, stupid. She's probably in the bathroom._

After checking all three and not finding a trace of Sophie in any of them, Kirsten really began to freak out. She called Sophie's name several times and waited for a response from some obscure corner of the house, but it didn't come. She knew her daughter was mad, but Kirsten didn't think Sophie wouldn't come if she heard her calling like that.

Which meant she was too far away to be heard.

Kirsten's body shook as her mind bounced from option to option, trying to think of the best way to handle the situation.

_Call Sandy. Call the police. Go out looking for her. Stay home and wait._

_Sophie's not really gone and will come back on her own. _

_Sophie's 'God- knows- where', all by herself, and can't or won't find her way home._

In one last desperate attempt, Kirsten raced out to the back yard. She knew before she arrived that Sophie wouldn't be there but she didn't expect her bike to be missing as well.

She called all of Sophie's friends within biking distance, none of them had heard from her.

Chocking back a panicked sob, Kirsten returned to the living room and tried to think rationally of all the places Sophie could have gone.

The park. The ice cream store.

_Could it really have been so bad that she just left? No note, no anything?_

The movies. The bus station.

_Where was her child?_

Not knowing what else to do she finally grabbed the phone to call Sandy. She brushed the falling tears away, knowing that there'd be more when she told him Sophie ran away from them. From her.

Before she could dial the first button, the phone rang.

She picked it up quickly.

"Sophie?"

"Kirsten?"

Ryan.

"Ryan, honey I don't have time to talk right now-"

"Sophie's here with me"

Kirsten let out a small cry of relief.

"She is? Oh, thank God"

"Yeah. She showed up at my house about 15 minutes ago. She's kind of upset"

Kirsten tried to keep the emotion out her voice but failed miserably.

"We had a fight"

"I know, she told me. Don't worry, I got her in the living room with Collin watching television and she promised me she'd stay put"

Now that she knew her daughter was safe, Kirsten was really angry.

"Let me talk to Sophie"

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now-"

"Ryan Atwood - Cohen. I want to talk to Sophie. Now."

She could hear Ryan's soft sigh on the other end of line and she knew that if it was anything, anybody, else he would have given in.

"Sophie's really upset. She thinks you don't like her anymore…"

"I **love** Sophie"

"I know that. But… just come over, ok?… give me some time talk to her… give yourself time to cool down"

Besides Sandy and herself there wasn't anybody who was more dedicated to Sophie than Ryan. And nobody, not even she, though Kirsten wasn't quite ready to admit it, knew her little girl better. If Sophie ran to his place and Ryan felt he needed to talk to her, it was probably because he did.

"I'll be there in a few"

"Thank you. And... Mom? Sophie loves you"

Kirsten's eyes watered the same way they usually did when Ryan called her mom or said things like that.

"I love you guys too"

Kirsten could kick herself for not thinking immediately that Sophie would go to Ryan's, though in her defense, Ryan's place wasn't exactly close on bike.

* * *

After calling Sandy to fill him in on the events, she drove over to Ryan's. She was considerably calmer than when she spoke to Ryan and a lot calmer than when she spoke to Sophie. But Sandy had that effect on her.

Now she was feeling a very heavy amount of guilt.

It wasn't so much what she said but the way she'd said it.

And it wasn't the first time she let her temper get the better of her. But to think that it hurt Sophie enough that she'd think that Kirsten couldn't stand her anymore?

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket but knowing it wasn't Sophie, she ignored it. She had to get to her daughter as quickly as possible and let her know she was still wanted.

She pulled up to Ryan's place and went through the unlocked door. Sophie sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room. They stared at each other for a moment, Kirsten taking in Sophie's puffy eyes and tear streaked face before she was engulfed in a hug, her little girl's soft crying not easily heard though her shirt. She hugged back just as hard, finally letting the emotions and events of the day catch up with her.

"I'm sorry, Mom for yelling … and what I said. I didn't mean it"

"I know you didn't Soph. I'm sorry too."

"And I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore …"

Kirsten let go of Sophie for a second so she could look into her eyes

"Sophie I'll always love you and I'll always want you around, don't doubt that. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I care so much about you sweetie."

"I know" Sophie sniffed "I talked to Ry and he explained some things"

"Yeah?"

"We were both really mad, huh?" Sophie looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes looking every bit like her baby girl again.

Kirsten swiped a few tears of her own away.

"Yes, but we can talk about that later. You want to go home now?"

Sophie nodded gratefully.

"Where's Ryan?"

"He's upstairs putting Collin to bed"

"Ok. I'm going to talk to him for a quick second and then I'll be right back, ok sweetie?"

"Alright"

Kirsten entered the upstairs bedroom to see Ryan putting a sleeping two year old in his crib.

"He's getting so big"

Ryan nodded as he stared at the sleeping child

"And he's a real handful now. I'll be glad when Taylor 's back from her business trip"

He turned from the crib and he and Kirsten walked towards the bedroom door

"Is everything ok?" Ryan tilted his head slightly in concern

Kirsten nodded before giving him a soft smile.

"Did I ever tell you what a great father you are?"

The corners of Ryan's mouth rose shyly back at her.

"Once or twice. Look, I told Sophie a little bit… about Dawn. I know we were going to wait until she was a little older but …"

She wrapped him in a hug instinctively and he didn't hesitate to return the gesture

"-And a pretty damn good brother too"

"Yeah, well, I did have some backup. I called Seth and he helped me calm her down"

"Seth knows?"

Again Kirsten fought the urge to kick herself. Of course Seth knew. Ryan never hesitated so seek Seth's advice with a problem and vice versa. If Sophie was going to run, Kirsten was glad she ran to them.

"I'm surprised he hasn't called you by now"

It was then that Kirsten noticed the two missed calls on her cell phone were from an all too familiar number. After calling back and convincing her eldest son that all was well, the two of them made their way downstairs.

"Sophie, come on. Let's get going"

Kirsten watched her daughter hug her brother tight and she could swear that Sophie seemed to have grown up a little more in the past couple of hours.

Ryan gave Kirsten a peck on the cheek goodbye and taking one last look back, she tried not let her voice betray her as she was overwhelmed with pride and gratitude for her children

"Thank you, Ryan"

Ryan's expression reflected all of her feelings and so much more.

* * *

Ok. If I were you I'd have some questions. Ryan calls Kirsten 'Mom' now? When did his last name change? What were Sophie and Kirsten fighting about?

I plan on revealing some of these questions in later chapters, so don't sweat it. I'm jumping around in time here, but the gaps will be filled.

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my new Beta.


	11. Girlfriends

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: And I am neither for or against the use of genetically modified foods or the methods used by the farming and meat packing industries. I can not state any of the statements in this fic about the subject as fact.

Dedicated to Tara who's suggestion helped me come up with the idea for this story.

Please blame lack of sleep for the wackiness of this fic.

Enjoy.

Girlfriends

Sandy Cohen stretched out on the couch and turned on the news, taking in the beautiful Saturday morning and feeling positively… bored.

Kirsten and Julie were out taking a prenatal yogalates / lamas class and lunch afterwards to which he wasn't invited. Not that he particularly minded. But he had hoped he would have been able to spend his free time with the boys. No such luck, they were out doing 'Seth-Ryan' time at the pier and had left before he'd gotten up for the day. He considered going down and joining them but thought better of it. Far be it from him to disrupt brotherly bonding, especially with events of the last couple of months and the coming of their baby sister.

So now he was at a home, which he really couldn't call _his_ home (not that he didn't appreciate Julie's offer or anything) and not entirely sure what to do with himself.

He was considering taking a nap when he heard the sound of someone coming down the steps.

"Hey, Mr. C"

"Oh, hey, Summer, I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah, well, I'd usually be out shopping on a day like this, but Taylor's in France and Cohen's having 'dork time' with Atwood so I have a several hours to kill and nothing to kill it with"

Sandy sighed "Same here"

There was a slightly awkward silence before Summer gestured towards the television with an angry expression, apparently disgruntled with their report on local farming techniques.

"They can't be serious. Genetically modified food? They could be potentially dangerous and people have no idea what kind of chemicals they are putting into their bodies when they eat that stuff. Did you know they put scorpion DNA in tomato plants to ward off insects? I mean, gross, that's a strange virus or genetic disease just waiting to happen. And the media makes it sound like a sin to promote organic produce"

Sandy tried not to sound too surprised as he responded

"I get what you're saying, and it could possibly be harmful, but these methods are also allowing more crops to be produced, which results in more people fed. And with the number of people going hungry in the world, we need all of the help we can get"

"The end doesn't justify the means. And the abuse doesn't just stop with produce. Think about the bovine and poultry industry. Millions of cows and chickens are fattened to life threatening proportions, leading miserable lives, cooped up in some barn until they are deemed ready enough to be viciously slaughtered. And all so we can have our steak and cheese subs and our chicken dinners. We're killing innocent animals so we can eventually kill ourselves"

"Ok" Sandy seceded "Point made."

His stomach growled.

"Speaking of food… I'm kind of hungry"

"Yeah" Summer frowned "Me too."

* * *

"Just try it"

Sandy stared at the square on his plate and raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him

"I don't know…"

"Don't be such a baby Cohen - I mean, Mr. C"

"You can call me Sandy if it means I don't have to eat this thing"

"You don't even know if you like it"

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way, thanks"

Summer sighed "Now I know which side of the family Seth gets his whining from"

Sandy scowled before taking a small bite of the pastry

It tasted like … Strawberry Heaven

"Whoa, this is pretty good"

"Told ya" Summer replied smiling "Here. Try it with this stuff"

Sand squeezed the goo on the square and ate another piece. He resisted the urge to stuff the entire thing in his mouth as he chewed enthusiastically.

"I gotta tell Kirsten to buy these things the next time we go shopping. What are they called again?"

"Toaster Strudel" Summer answered, licking the filling of her own pastry off her fingers

Sandy finished the treat and brushed the remaining crumbs off his shirt

"Do they come in blueberry?"

* * *

"Now spread your feet a little farther apart"

Summer complied

"That's it… put one hand here and the other hand, here"

Summer's face was set in a determined frown

"Ok. Now what?"

"Now don't look down. Look at your target. Atta girl. Swing and follow through"

Summer gently swung the golf club, sending the ball rolling across the back lawn into the plastic bowl currently serving as their hole.

"Hey, I did it! Alright" Summer gave Sandy a high five

"Not bad for a rookie. We'll make a golfer out of you yet" Sandy praised

"Actually, I've had a little practice. My Dad used to take me to the golf course when I was small, but I was more interested in driving the little cart around"

Sandy chuckled

"I've tried to teach each member of the family how to golf. Seth didn't have the coordination, Ryan didn't have the patience and Kirsten, well you don't want to see my wife with a nine iron"

Summer laughed

"I can picture it"

Sandy picked up the abandoned golf club

"So do you want to call it quits for today?"

Sandy was surprised when the girl yanked the club from his hands

"No way. I'm on a roll. Let's see if I can hit it into the neighbor's yard"

* * *

"So you see, she's obviously still in love with him"

Sandy really couldn't tell just how obvious it was seeing as most of it was written in French.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, duh, Mr. C. Look at what she said last Tuesday. 'Today I passed by a clothing shop window and saw a display advertising wife beaters and I couldn't help but think of my blonde brooding sex god. I still haven't gotten up the courage to call him yet or send back the scrap book I stole from him. Actually, it was my scrapbook to begin with because I was the one who made it for _him _blah, blah, blah, blah. What does that tell you?"

"That Taylor Townsend is a lot crazier than we all thought"

He felt guilty for letting his curiosity get the better of him, but he had to admit he was having fun. Even if he was learning more about Taylor and Ryan's relationship than he wanted, or needed, to know. He was making Summer scroll over the raunchy parts anyway.

Summer sucked her teeth

"I can't blame her, though. He may be a brooder, but the whole bad boy thing is pretty hot"

Sandy stared at her and her face turned red as she realized who she was talking to

"Please, don't tell Seth I said that. He's already insecure enough without thinking I'm after Atwood. Just, erase it from your mind"

"Don't worry Summer. I'm not going to repeat that statement to anyone. Ever"

Then he'd have to admit he was reading Taylor Townsend's blog and gossiping over it like a school girl.

Summer clicked the link to the next page and Sandy craned his neck to get a better view at picture of Ryan and Taylor at her birthday party.

Summer frowned "It sucks the two of them couldn't work it out. I know Atwood tried"

Sandy nodded in agreement "He even tried to learn French"

Summer cringed at the memory "And that mustache? I was two seconds away from shaving it off while he slept"

Sandy snorted "You're not the only one"

"Oh, well." Summer closed her lap top and lifted herself off the armchair she was seated in "They'll get back together eventually"

Sandy got off his own chair "Yeah? How can you be so sure?

Summer shrugged "Because I know Atwood and Townsend makes him happy. I give them six months, tops. I'm even willing to bet on it"

Sandy shook his head "I'm not going to bet on my child's love life"

Summer shrugged again "Whatever, I'd win anyway"

* * *

"G-R-E-G-A-R-I-O-U-S, gregarious" Sandy spelled out each letter as he place them on the board

He gave a mock glare at his competition but all he got was a smug smile in return

She placed her own tiles down, following his second 'g'.

"G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E, gullible _and_ a triple letter score. Roberts is in the lead, beat that" She crowed

Sandy raised his eyebrows at the new word on the board before crossing his arms over his chest

"Gullible is not a word"

Summer stopped plucking new letters from the scattered pile and stared at him incredulously

"What the hell do you mean it's not a word?"

"Summer, language" Sandy reminded

"Sorry. What do you mean it's not a word…sir?"

Sandy barely held his composure

"G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E - that's not a word"

Summer was steaming

"Are you trying to tell me you've never heard of the world gullible? I don't believe that"

"If you think you're so smart than look it up and prove it to me"

Summer snatched up the official scrabble dictionary angrily before looking at Sandy 's face and realizing the joke

"Hey!" she squawked punching him lightly on the shoulder "Not funny, Mr. Cohen"

"Really?" Sandy replied rubbing his arm even though it didn't hurt "I though it was"

Summer put her hands on her hips, and smiled mischievously "You do realize I have rage black outs, right?"

Sandy leaned back on his side of the couch and smirked "Summer, you rage black out on me and you're grounded"

* * *

"Are you sure it's in here?"

She gave him a glare that would put Ryan to shame

"Sorry. Bad question"

They slowly made their way through the debris

"Well, what does it look like?" Sandy asked

"White fur, black spots, big floppy ears and he's not an 'It' he's a he Mr. C and his name is Pancakes"

"Summer, I'm sure your rabbit's fine"

She shot him another look

"Well, I'm not. He's missing and I haven't seen him for two days and you lost the game so you have to help me look for him"

"Only because you cheat at scrabble" Sandy huffed

The girl's eyes narrowed at the challenge "Tell me how I cheated and you can leave"

Sandy scowled but shut his mouth and helped Seth's girlfriend dig through what used to be her room

"I just can't see how I could have lost him"

"It might have to do with this" Sandy grumbled, tossing yet another empty box of toaster strudel over his shoulder

He laughed "You know, for someone so earth conscious, your room certainly isn't environmentally friendly. And I'm pretty sure Toaster Strudel isn't organic"

"Doesn't Mrs. Cohen drive an SUV?"

Sandy raised his hands in front of him, defeated "Truce"

He picked through a pile of funny smelling clothing and after removing one of Seth's old shirts shouted

"Found him"

Summer immediately came to Sandy 's side and plucked the rabbit from its nest of clothes

"Pancakes, I was worried." She held him up for Sandy 's inspection

"Does he look any fatter to you?"

Sandy shrugged

"Now I have to find his cage" the girl murmured peering around the room for anything resembling the bunny's home

Ready to get out of the room, Sandy suggested

"Stick him on your bed, I doubt he'll get lost again"

"Good thinking" She gently placed the rabbit on the comforter and Sandy piled pillows around the animal in a makeshift pen.

"There" Sandy grinned glad to be done with that particular task "That should hold Flapjacks for a little while"

He walked out the bedroom door with Summer trailing behind him

"His name is Pancakes, Mr. Cohen. Though Flapjacks is a pretty cute name for a rabbit…"

* * *

Summer held up the Teen Magazine

"Ok, next question. If you were to have your ideal first date with the perfect guy would it be: A) dinner and a movie, B) dancing at one of your favorite night spots, or C) a romantic picnic for two in the park

Sandy looked around again to make sure nobody was coming in before considering the question

"Does this night spot come with a karaoke bar?"

"hmm…" Summer chewed on the end of her pen "It doesn't say…"

"Ok. Dinner and a movie then"

Summer marked the appropriate box

"Alright. When you look into your man's eyes, does he…?"

The front door opened

"- Hey we're back!" Seth and Ryan walked into the living room "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing" Sandy lied hastily

"Reading a magazine" Summer responded effortlessly still scanning the contents of the page lazily "How'd your brother time go?"

"Crappy. Ryan was no fun because he was too busy brooding over Taylor the whole time"

Ryan flushed

"'Was not. I told you, Seth I'm over Taylor. I'm gonna go up stairs now 'cause, I've got a… research paper I need to finish"

Summer snuck a pointed look at Sandy and made the cash sign with her fingers

Seth looked from his father to his girlfriend

"What'd you two do all day?'

"Nothing, just hung out" Sandy shrugged

Seth scratched his head

"Together? Ok weirdoes. Summer, Brief Case Or No Brief Case is coming on in a few. You coming upstairs to watch?"

Summer shook her head

"Cohen, we're not watching anything until that room is clean"

"Summer, come on"

"No. I almost lost Pancakes today. I'll meet you upstairs and you'd better have proper cleaning supplies when you get up there. Catch ya later, Mr. C"

When Summer was out of sight, Seth dropped miserably onto the couch

"Dad what did you do? You spend one afternoon with my girlfriend and now she has it in her head that I can do manual labor"

Sandy chuckled "If you really want to distract her, you could try saying you never really got 'The Golden Girls', I wouldn't recommend it though." He shook his head "You'd better just do what she says, that girlfriend of yours has a mean temper. "

Sandy stood up to leave and passing by Seth, ruffled his son's hair affectionately

"You did good, Son"

He left a baffled Seth in his wake.

* * *

Let's just say that Sandy's 'Golden Girls' technique worked at distracting Summer and they never did clean up the mess in their room. Pancakes got lost again and eventually, Taylor came back and saved Summer and Seth from themselves.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Quitting

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: Me need Seth prompts. If you have any ideas please let me know - I have a lot Ryan ideas, and some Sophie, but very little Seth. Thank you.

This is another inconsistency in the show that bothered me.

Enjoy.

Quitting

_Season 1_

It wasn't that simple, just demanding that he stop, Sandy knew that.

He had seen enough people go through it to know that there was no way it would be that easy. Hell, he'd gone through it himself.

And Sandy knew that Ryan was still new to the living situation and to being held accountable, but still he thought that the kid would at least make it through his first week without breaking the only rule he'd given him so far.

The first time he smelt the smoke before he saw it. Rather than walk through the pool house doors like he intended he quietly made his way around the small house to see Ryan leaning slightly against one of its walls, beside a few tall plants, smoking.

"Hey"

Ryan jumped slightly when he saw him but didn't attempt to put it out, instead glancing at Sandy before looking dead ahead and taking another long drag.

Sandy gave an awkward cough and continued.

"I don't know if you remember, but your first night here I said there's no smoking in the house"

The boy blew out the smoke through his nose, only letting a ghost of smile show as he replied.

"I'm not in the house"

Sandy rolled his eyes in amusement but then held out his hand. Ryan didn't make any protest as he handed the pack over.

"Got any more I should know about?"

Ryan turned away, taking the time to flick the ash off his leather jacket.

"No, not that you should know about"

Sandy had to bite back a grin. Only Ryan had the ability to make the comment sound completely innocent.

"Look, if you need help quitting… I can -"

"I don't need your help…. What I mean is… I got it under control"

Sandy looked skeptical but kept his mouth shut.

"We'll, Kirsten's got dinner waiting so we'd better get inside before it gets cold"

He could that Ryan was following quietly behind him by the smell of the smoke.

* * *

He didn't smell anything coming from the pool house or see any cigarette butts littering the yard, so for a while Sandy did think Ryan had it under control… until…

Sandy was in the kitchen talking to Seth, who was completely unwilling to deal with the next day's events and had no problems showing it. At some point during that evening, as he was half listening to his son's tirade, he was reminded that Ryan was sent to take out the trash and had yet to return. In search of him, Sandy found out why.

Sandy leaned against the wall beside him.

"I thought we talked about this"

"Yeah"

Ryan looked appropriately guilty but took another puff anyway.

The wind blew behind them making the swirling grey clouds float away from the house rather than towards them and Sandy was grateful.

But it also made the weather chilly and as Sandy rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm he realized that Ryan had been standing out here the whole time with no jacket.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"It's just school" Ryan put out the last bit of his cigarette before tapping the carton to pull out a new one "Why would I be nervous?"

"Uh-uh." Sandy held out his hand a silent demand for the offending objects to be turned over.

Ryan looked annoyed but did what he was told.

"Look, kid. I know the idea of going to school with a bunch of spoiled rich kids doesn't seem very appealing"

Ryan scoffed.

"Ok." Sandy relented "It sucks, But… it's an opportunity for a really good education if you give it a shot. You graduate from Harbor and you can go to any college you want"

Ryan looked at him out of the corners of his eyes.

"You don't believe me now, but it'll be worth it"

His foster son finally turned to face him and only shrugged.

"Whatever… I mean you already signed me up right?"

Sandy sighed.

"You coming inside?"

"Well. Yeah. There's really no point in being out here now" Ryan gestured towards the pack in Sandy 's hands. It took him a moment to realize Ryan was teasing.

Sandy gave an unapologetic shrug

"You're just lucky Kirsten hasn't caught you yet. You'd be up to your neck in pamphlets"

Ryan gave him something that looked like a smirk.

"Come on"

Ryan was following him when Sandy stopped short just before the doorway.

"Wait. Give me your lighter"

He saw surprise flash quickly in his eyes before it disappeared again. He took his time taking the red Zippo out of his back pocket, turning it deftly between his fingers before handing it over to Sandy.

"I catch you smoking again, I'm putting you on the patch"

The blond child rolled his eyes but nodded his head followed him inside.

* * *

"Ryan's smoking"

Sandy looked up from his paperwork at Kirsten, surprised.

"Huh?"

"I went into his room to get his laundry for Rosa , and his clothes smelt like smoke and I found this" She hold up a plain green lighter "In his jacket pocket"

He felt this overwhelming urge to defend Ryan, but what was he supposed to say?

_Uh… no he didn't?_

"Oh"

He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the fact that Ryan was still managing to smoke even though he was watching him like a hawk, or the fact that Kirsten finally noticed and actually seemed concerned. He remembered what she said last week at Thanksgiving about Ryan being like part of the family, but from what he'd seen over the past couple of months Kirsten was taking a _lazier-faire_ approach to parenting their foster son.

"Sandy this is serious"

"I know, Honey"

"So… Are you going to talk to him?"

"I will… I will. I promise"

He didn't want to tell her he'd been trying to kick Ryan's habit for months. That he smelt in on his breath and his clothes and it was getting harder and harder to catch him in the act.

"I mean a real talk Sandy . Not like the one you gave him about girls in the house. Now I have to make a quick run to the store. He's in the kitchen waiting for you"

Sandy walked into the room to see Ryan sitting at a barstool looking incredibly dejected with a empty carton in front of him.

"Kid? You got something you want to talk to me about?"

Ryan looked down, tracing invisible circles on the counter.

"I wasn't smoking at your house"

Sandy eyebrows met as he frowned in confusion "Ryan-"

"I swear, Sandy . I know Kirsten thinks I did, but I'm telling you since you caught me that the last time I haven't smoked in the pool house or even outside of it."

"Ryan. Ryan, I don't want you smoking. Period"

His foster son ducked his head letting his hair shield his eyes "Why?"

Sandy tried to give him a reason that he'd believe.

"For one thing you're not eighteen yet. So I can pretty much guess your getting these cigarettes illegally which is a violation of your probation. We can't risk loosing you over something like this.

"Most places don't check for ID Sandy"

Sandy tried to hold back his frustration.

"I mean, we don't want to have any incident that would give reason for you to leave. You get what I'm saying, Ryan?"

Sandy watched as Ryan's eyes cleared in realization and his foster son nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I let Kirsten catch me. I promise, I'll be more careful"

Sandy recalled his statement the last time he caught him and shook his head.

"No. That's not it"

Then Sandy heard the front door open and shut harshly and soon after Kirsten appeared in the kitchen with a small bag.

From it she pulled out a box of nicotine patches, the gum, cinnamon flavored toothpicks, herbal tea and a stress ball and placed them in front of Ryan.

"I wasn't sure what method works best for you so I got a little bit of everything. We'll try them out and see which one works best."

_Huh. No pamphlets._

Ryan stared at the items in front of him and didn't say anything at first.

Kirsten took a deep breath.

"Cigarettes are a really bad habit, especially for someone your age. They can destroy shorten your breath and yellow your teeth, not to mention lung cancer, emphysema and the numbers of illness you can get from the toxins in them. Nobody in this family smokes, and we don't expect anything less from you. "

Ryan fumbled with the package of patches but wouldn't look at Kirsten.

" Sorry, Kirsten… I'll quit"

Ryan tugged on the packaging finally giving up on his shaking hands and trying to use his teeth to tear the wrapping open.

"Yes you will."

Ryan flinched at her tone and Sandy watched as Kirsten face softened and she tried again.

"Ryan, I know it's difficult, but we need to kick this habit now, so you won't get sick later. It's our job to keep you healthy. We're just trying to help you."

"I don't need -"

Kirsten gently pulled the package from his hands, opening it and pulling out one of the desired items before placing it in the palm of his hand.

"I think you do"

Sandy put a hand on his foster son's shoulder "Kid, I've been trying to get you to quit for months and this 'letting you do it on your own' thing isn't working"

If Kirsten was shocked to know Sandy knew about Ryan's smoking all along she didn't show it. She straightened her shoulders with a determined expression.

"Ok. First thing we need to do is get rid of all the cigarettes and lighters that you have and that includes the pool house"

Kirsten made her way to the patio and Sandy quickly followed. The look she gave him told Sandy they'd be having a conversation about his knowledge of Ryan's habit soon enough. But for now he wrapped his arm around her in a supportive hug. Looking back he saw Ryan still standing by the kitchen island gathering up the supplies.

"Come on, Kid. I want to see the look on your face when we uncover your most secret hiding places"

He thought he saw a hint of a smile coming from his foster son as he caught up to join them.

* * *

Sandy lay back on the couch with a full belly and smiled. Despite his strong Jewish pride, he had to admit he loved Christmas. Or Chrismukkah. Good food, good movies, good presents and great family. Seth was upstairs breaking in his new video game, Kirsten was in the kitchen warming up the previously delivered meal and hopefully not burning it and Ryan… Where was Ryan?

Sandy made his way to the pool house.

Ryan didn't even seem to notice Sandy 's presence as he continued his search, moving from drawers that held his clothes to the cabinets.

Looking through another cabinet in his kitchenette and finding nothing Ryan let out a low growl

"How the hell does she keep finding them?!"

"Well, I think Rosa helps"

Ryan turned around startled at the sound of Sandy's voice, looking very much like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before adopting a blank facial expression.

" Sandy "

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Sure. I was just looking for my headphones"

"Yeah? 'Cause it looked to me like you were looking for a cigarette"

Ryan scratched the back of his neck and didn't answer, and Sandy tried to hold back his frown.

They were having their problems with getting Ryan to quit but they were managing to keep his habit at bay with the patches and Kirsten's watchful eye. Since Kirsten found out their dirty little secret she'd been keeping a close eye on their foster son, restocking him with anti- smoking supplies and printing out online tips for Ryan to read. And Ryan actually seemed willing to try and stop smoking for good, if only to keep him and Kirsten happy. Sandy knew his cravings tended to come back in stressful situations but he'd had hoped they'd managed to keep Ryan's first Chrismukkah stress free. It seemed as though he was having a good time earlier so when he saw his foster son like that Sandy was concerned.

" 'M Sorry" Ryan mumbled after a few moments of silence.

Sandy shook his head "You don't have to be sorry, Kid. I just thought you were having a good time"

"I was"

"Then what? You thinking about all the long lines you'll have to wait in returning all your crappy gifts?"

Sandy nodded towards the pile on Ryan's bed.

His foster son shook his head.

"No, no. All your gifts were… fine. Its more than I've ever… they're great. Thank you"

"I'm glad you liked them, Ryan but I'm not looking for another 'thank you' here"

Ryan stared.

"I want to know what's got you so stressed out."

Ryan looked away and for a second Sandy thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I got presents from my mom and Trey, you know"

'Yeah, I saw 'em" Sandy tried to keep his voice neutral. When Ryan did say anymore Sandy asked.

"Did you open them?"

Ryan nodded.

"And?"

"And now… Now I need a cigarette"

Sandy could tell the subject was closed so instead of pressing forward he gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, kid. I don't have any"

Ryan smirked back at him "Would you have given them to me if you did?"

"Nope" Sandy shrugged "Why don't you come on inside. We're watching another movie and I bet you can get Kirsten to make you some of that herbal tea"

Ryan raised his eye brows.

"Another movie?"

"Hey! It's a Cohen family holiday tradition."

He slung an arm around his foster son's shoulders and he could feel the patch he was wearing though the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"We're watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Seth's pick"

"Why am I not surprised"

"Well, tomorrow it'll be your turn to choose"

* * *

"Ryan!"

Ryan looked up at him with pure defiance before raising the cigarette to his lips for another puff.

"Give them to me"

Ryan didn't move.

"Now"

Ryan didn't hand the pack to Sandy but stood and put them on the nightstand within his reach. Sandy ran a frustrated hand through his hair and tried to remain calm.

"I thought I said you weren't to go anywhere or do anything unless you had permission from Kirsten or I"

Ryan looked away before blowing out the smoke in little rings.

"I didn't"

Sandy's voice rose.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Then where did you get the pack, Ryan? Nobody smokes in this house but you"

Ryan looked up his eyes flashing angrily.

"Right. Nobody smokes in this house but me, nobody fights in this house but me, nobody in this house causes problem but me, everybody in this house is trustworthy but me"

"Don't take it like that"

"How am I supposed to take it? You didn't believe me when I tried to tell you about Oliver and you don't believe me now"

Sandy sighed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have listened better"

Ryan stubbed the cigarette out on the sole of his boot

"You didn't listen at all"

"You're right. I didn't listen, but you didn't exactly make it easy, kid. You went about exposing Oliver all the wrong way"

"He was after Marissa. You saw what he tried to do to her"

Sandy walked to the front window and then back again.

"You should have came to me sooner"

"I tried to tell Seth at first, he wouldn't believe me"

"So you break into the file room and beat Oliver up in the school lounge"

"Works for me"

"Ryan, you know that's not how you handle things"

"No. That's not how _you_ handle things, Sandy "

Sandy finally stopped pacing and settled himself in a chair opposite his foster son.

"This isn't a 'my way vs. your way', Ryan. This is a right vs. wrong and the way you handled it was wrong. And I know you're better than this"

It was Ryan's turn to stand.

"That's just it, Sandy . You only see what you want to see. I know you want to make me your 'special project' and 'improve me', but it isn't going to work. I'm not any better than this. This… is me. I fight. I smoke. I don't get good grades. I get in trouble. No fancy prep school or nice pool house is going to change that about me. The sooner you figure that out, the sooner you can let me - it go"

Sandy shook his head.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Believe it. Seth wants a good best friend. You and Kirsten want a perfect kid that'll stay out of trouble to go to some Ivy league School. That's not me. So you can stop acting like you care"

"And you can stop acting like you don't"

Ryan started to stay something and then stopped.

"You're scared. You screwed up and now you're afraid it's over. Guess what, Ryan? I'm not … we're not going anywhere. Seth, Kirsten and I want to keep trying to make this work. We care about you. We want you here. There's a family and a life waiting right here for you. But you gotta want it and you gotta be willing to fight for it. It's up to you"

Sandy went to bed hoping and praying that Ryan took some of what he said to heart.

The next morning he found the pack of cigarettes on his dresser.

* * *

The smell of smoke led him further down the private beach to a little spot of sand near a life guard tower. Since the incident with Oliver, Sandy hadn't so much as seen an empty carton or smelled a whiff a smoke from Ryan and a couple of months ago Kirsten had stopped buying the patches. He thought his foster son's habit was kicked for good when his mother came to visit and threatened to kill him if she ever caught him with a smoke. Seeing him with one now seem unreal, but he guessed every thing seem surreal now a days.

"I thought you were off those things for good" Sandy stated as he settled down beside him.

"Yeah" Ryan looked down at the freshly lit cigarette in his hand "Me too"

He put it out and turned to Sandy.

"That's what you're supposed to do though, right? When you find out you're having a baby? Have a cigarette"

"That's cigars. And not until the baby is born"

"Yeah" Ryan returned his gaze to the ocean and gave a small smile "I figured it was something like that"

"You know we can drive down with you to Chino . Help you get settled at Theresa's"

"That's ok. We got it"

"You're not going to be able to get all your stuff down in Theresa's car. Plus, I think Kirsten's planning on picking up a few things for the baby-to-be"

"Already?"

"Never underestimate my wife's ability to shop"

"Thanks, but I think we should get settled in ourselves. Figure the whole thing out."

Sandy nodded.

"Ok. But I want you to give us a call by the end of the week, and we'll bring the rest of the stuff down. Maybe we can have dinner, celebrate your first day on the job"

"Ok."

"And we need to figure out how we're going to do the school thing come September"

" Sandy- "

"That's part of the deal. You may not live in Newport anymore, but you're still a part of the family and that means you're getting your education. I said it before; we're not letting you go"

"And that means…"

"Baby showers, christenings, ridiculous amounts of baby clothes, the works"

Ryan groaned

Sandy laughed "Hey, anything for little Sandy Jr."

Ryan raised an eyebrow "Sandy Jr.?"

"Just a thought"

Sandy looked at the un-smoked cigarette in his foster son's hands.

"Anything else?"

"One more thing. When the baby is born. And Kirsten and Seth are weeping over it. You and I will have that cigar"

Ryan shook his head in amusement

"I don't think I'd want one. I mean you worked so hard trying to get me to quit cigarettes. I'd hate to start on cigars. Plus, I think it's bad for the baby"

Sandy nodded "Glad you feel that way, because I was referring to the bubble gum kind"

* * *

Sandy watched as Kirsten pulled both boys into a hug, feeling great joy and relief. They were both home, safe and sound. And for good.

He took Seth in his arms and turned to his other son. His eyes looked sad and guilty and relieved all at once. He could smell the cigarette smoke, strong on his clothes. Sending a knowing glance in Kirsten's direction, he pulled Ryan in for a handshake.

As the boys moved towards their respective rooms, Sandy wrapped Kirsten in a hug, the scent of Ryan's brand still on his nose.

"Ryan's smoking again" Kirsten stated.

"I know. It's been a long summer"

"And we're probably going have to put him on the patch again"

"I know that too"

"We still don't know why he's back. We have to deal with Seth and his little vacation. And it's going to be hell getting Ryan to quit a second time"

"M-hm" Sandy agreed, but wasn't concerned.

Quitting smoking was much easier than quitting your children.

* * *

It was kind of long, but I hope you liked it. A thank you to my wonderful beta igloos.

On a side note, is anyone else watching SouthLAnd tonight? I saw the preview on ONDemand and Ben McKenzie looked so good!


	13. Late

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

AN: Dedicated to some of my favorite moments on the show

Enjoy.

Late

_Set during any season 1-3_

Kirsten Cohen stretches and then snuggles further into her comforter. The sun peaks through the shades of her bedroom window and she blinks lazily back at it before reaching a hand back to feel the cooler, emptier side of the bed.

_Sandy must be out surfing._

She returns to her original spot and gives a sigh

There are so many things to do today.

Board Meeting at eight

Presentation for a client for a huge land development

A visit to a construction site to make sure the Johnson project was on schedule. Not to mention grocery shopping late that afternoon because _We're out of Captain Crunch, Mom_.

But not yet. It isn't often she wakes up before her alarm and feeling pretty well rested, Kirsten is happy to enjoy the few minutes of her day that will be unhurried and stress free.

She scoots up further on her bed to read the alarm clock on her bedside table

After all, she still has …

that can't be right

7:23?

How can it be 7:23?

That- That can't be right.

Kirsten pulls the clock closer, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light

Right. She's wrong. It says 7:24.

How could she have slept through the alarm? She never sleeps through that noise. That's exactly why she paid so much money for the damn thing.

And it couldn't just not have gone off. She double checked to make sure the alarm was on the night before. Sandy better not have shut it off before he went surfing.

She'll kill him.

Kirsten flicks various buttons frantically, even adjusting the radio before giving it an aggravated yank and pulling it out of the electrical socket

Hold on.

She doesn't have time for this.

She doesn't have time to do anything.

She has to shower, get ready, make her twenty minute commute to the NewPort Group and all in ... 34 minutes?

Kirsten scrambles out of bed throwing the clock aside organizing mentally what she has to do in a list.

_Take a shower first._

She runs towards her bathroom before coming to a sudden stop

_Oh shit. The boys._

Are the boys up? If they aren't, they've missed their ride and if they've missed their ride they're late and if they're late she'll have to drive them. Sandy could drive them, but Sandy's out surfing and how could Sandy still not be back yet? Shit.

_Ok. Go see if the boys are up first, then shower, get dressed, drop boys off, rush to meeting, kill Sandy. Go._

She goes to Seth's room first because Seth's is closer and if Seth's up, Ryan's up.

Kirsten bangs on her son's door like a mad woman

"Seth"

She hears faint grumbling through the other side

"Seth! Get up! Now!"

More shuffling and grumbling before the door cracks open and her boy's sleepy head pokes through

"Where's the fire, Mom?"

"Did you set your alarm last night?!"

Seth shrugs in the negative "Thought you'd wake me up"

"Well now we're up an hour late you're late for school" She snaps.

"Sorry" he replies, though Seth doesn't look apologetic "You know Mom, if it'd make it less stressful for you, Ryan and I could just stay home today"

_Ryan!_

"Forget it, Seth. Ten minutes to get downstairs dressed and ready to go"

Kirsten basically trips down the stairs and through the kitchen, cursing herself for forgetting slippers as she crosses the cold tile of the patio.

The door gives a soft _woosh_ sound as she yanks it open but it doesn't wake the lump underneath the bed spread.

"Ryan. Ryan wake up." Kirsten shakes the lump and it shifts slightly before two blue eyes blink tiredly up at her.

"Kirsten"

"Ryan, you have to get up"

"mkay" he mutters and ducks his head under the pillow "5morminuts"

Any other time she'd find his sleepiness adorable but today she grabs the end of his comforter and yanks.

"Ah!"

Ryan yelps and glares at Kirsten for the sudden cold

"We don't have five minutes"

"What?"

"Look at the clock"

7: 36

" Oh Shit." Now Ryan's up, rooting through his drawers for clothes frantically "I have an English test first period. Shit"

It's the second time Ryan's swore in 2 minutes but Kirsten forgives him. It's an 'Oh Shit' kind of morning.

"OK" Kirsten directs "Take a five minute shower. Get dressed. We meet in the kitchen in ten"

She doesn't stop her run out the door to take in Ryan's reaction but she's pretty sure he's staring incredulously after her.

_Take shower, get dressed, do make up, check on Seth, check on Ryan, hair and shoes, drive boys to school, get to board meeting, construction site, captain crunch, kill Sandy._

Where the _hell_ is Sandy?

She's going to fast she almost collides with Seth in the kitchen

"Woah there!"

"Seth, you're not in the shower"

"I can't find a towel"

"There's a linen closet full of them"

"But I need _my_ towel Mom" he whines "you know, the really _fluffy_ _one_"

"Seth. Shower. Now."

"But my towel-"

She doesn't have time for persnickety Seth so she brushes past him

"Fine." He sniffs "I'll just look for it on my own"

"You'd better be downstairs and ready in 7 minutes" She throws over her shoulder.

Kirsten nearly burns herself in the shower and she pulls on the first pants suit she finds in the closet.

She stops her movements to check the clock on the hallway wall.

7:45

15 minutes to finish getting herself ready, finished getting the boys ready, drop the boys off at school and drive to NewPort Group in time for her meeting.

Damn.

Ok. If she does her make up in the car on the ride there she can shave off 5 minutes.

And if she takes the back roads she can cut out the morning traffic and 10 minutes of time driving. And if Sandy wasn't _horrendously late _coming back from his morning surf, he could take the boys and that'd shave 20 minutes of her time.

_Clam down. Don't freak_.

_Check on the boys now, kill Sandy later_.

She puts one of her ponytail holders on her wrist and a few hairpins in her mouth before slipping on her heels and racing downstairs.

And she makes it through most of the living room before a video game controller wire almost wipes her out, breaking a heel to boot.

She curses, not taking the time to check who is in hearing range and checks out her fractured shoe. It's still usable.

At least she didn't choke on a hairpin

Kirsten glances at the surfer block on the bar wall 7:48

She dusts her self off quickly and moves on to the kitchen.

"Who left the play station out last night?!"

Ryan looks up at her momentarily to say "Seth" before dropping his head back down again.

He's showered and dressed and the few bits of toilet paper around his face and chin let her know he tried and failed to get showered, dressed and shaved in under 10 minutes.

She doesn't comment.

It's not as if he can do anything about it now.

Kirsten looks at the clock, 7:53, gives a frustrated grunt and then makes quick work of slapping her hair together in what she hopes is a decent looking bun.

When she looks up she notices Ryan's writing feverishly into a notebook and there's no breakfast in front of him. There's also no Seth at the table, which is also a problem.

"Ryan, Honey, _what_ are you _doing_?"

"English Essay. Due first period" he grunts

"Why didn't you do this last night?"

"I was doing Physics last night. I thought I'd have time to finish it this morning. I'm almost done"

Kirsten makes a note to sit down and have a talk with Ryan about putting all his eggs in one basket or burning the candle at both ends or something like that later.

Right now?

_Feed Ryan. Feed Seth. Drive to School. Do makeup. Drive to meeting. Construction site. Kill Sandy._

If they leave in the next few minutes, and she takes the back roads, and she drives like she has no fear for her life, they just might make it.

But Seth's still not down yet.

"SETH. Get down here NOW. Last warning" She yells before turning to Ryan and saying

"You need to eat breakfast."

" 'M not hungry. I gotta finish this" he murmurs

"Nonnegotiable. Make a bowl of cereal"

"Seth ate all the Captain Crunch"

Oh yeah. Captain Crunch. Store. Right.

"Schmear a bagel then. Eat it in the car. - SETH EZEKIEL"

"-Yes Mother?" Her dark haired son appears wearing a bath robe and boxers with a weird expression on his face.

"Seth! Why aren't you dressed? I said 10 minutes!"

"Well, I was_ trying_ to get dressed but then you called me back down again-"

She wishes Sandy were here to give Seth a not- so- gentle pat on the back or a squeeze of the neck and make him behave. But he's not.

"Seth look at the clock" she says pointing

"7:56. Huh"

"Seth I- You-" Kirsten takes a deep breath "Go get dressed. You have 2, no, 1 minute to do it. Got that?"

"Got it" He nods, coughs and then gives sheepish grin "Um, Mom?"

"What Seth?"

"Idon'thaveanythingtowear"

"What do you mean you don't have anything to wear?"

Behind her, Ryan snorts

"Did you set out your laundry for Rosa like I told you to?"

"Yes. No. Sorry"

"Seth, I asked you to do one thing. One chore-"

"You left the play station out last night too" Ryan adds "What's another word for 'illogical?"

"Go look in the laundry room, I'm sure there's something clean in there that belongs to you. If not, you can wear something of Ryan's"

"-Hey!"

"-No Way!'

"Seth. Laundry room. Go. You're slowing us down."

"Fine." Seth says with that lazy smile of his "Irrational"

"What?"

Seth nods his head towards Ryan who's chewing on a pen cap and not breakfast

"Another word for illogical? Irrational"

"Thanks" Ryan says and then scribbles in his notebook.

Kirsten gives Seth a not so gentle push towards the laundry room making her son squawk.

She looks at the clock on the coffee maker.

7:57

"Ryan, wrap it up. Go grab your backpack. You're just going to have to give your teacher what you have"

Ryan grumbles but he does what he's told, leaving her in an empty kitchen.

She dials the number to the NewPort group before trapping the phone between her shoulder and ear and placing two bagels in the toaster.

Her secretary Cynthia picks up and she tells her to stall the clients by any means until she gets there. That she should be any later than 8:30. Cynthia seems confused, but Kirsten gives her the orders and hangs up without further explanation.

She doesn't have time for other people's confusion right now.

Hopefully, the clients will still be there when she gets to work. She finishes schmearing the last bagel half as Ryan comes in bag slung over his shoulder and looking irritable.

It's 8:02 and his exam has officially started.

Kirsten gives him a sad smile.

"I'll write your teacher a note"

Seth comes in wearing one of the ugly sweaters his Nana buys him

"This was all I could find" he pouts

Any other time, she wouldn't think of letting Seth wear something like that outside the house. But she's late, and he's been incredibly annoying this morning and if Ryan can go out with a nicked face and she a broken heel, Seth can wear the ugly sweater.

"Seth you're going to have to wear it "

"Mom. It's fuzzy and blue."

"Seth, you look fine"

"He looks like a Muppet" Ryan laughs through half of a bagel

"Ryan"

_If she killed both of them she would save so much time._

"He _does_"

He does.

Seth scowls "Cut yourself shaving there, buddy?"

Then Ryan scowls "Can you hurry up? I'm missing English and you're taking your sweet time getting ready"

"Well you know-"

"Forget it Seth." Kirsten interjects "We're out of time. Grab your backpack and let's go"

"I'm not leaving the house looking like Gonzo's cousin"

"-Seth, _please_"

"-If I fail this test because I don't have enough time, you'd better sleep with one eye open"

Seth tries his best disarming smile

"Can everybody just calm down? So we're a little late. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? I have to be at work, Seth. Five minutes ago. You two have to be at school. Now that means I'm late for my meeting and even if I don't loose a client this morning, I'm still going to have to hold off the Westfield presentation, which means I'm not going to be able to inspect the construction site today and that means I have reschedule and explain the delay to my father and I don't get out of work until late and then I _still _have to go out and get you your Captain Crunch"

Seth tries to smother his smile "Chill out, Mom"

"You think this is funny?"

Seth presses his lips together "No"

"You think. This. Is funny?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of"

"WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?"

And like some kind of miracle or really bad comedy plot, Sandy takes this time to come strolling in, hair slicked back and smelling of sea salt.

"Good morning, family"

He smiles and then comes over to give her a kiss but stops in his tracks at the look on her face

"Honey, you look… like you want to kill me"

"Got it in one. Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I went surfing" Sandy gestures waves with his hands

"Sandy. Look at the clock. It's 8:06. The boys are late for school. I'm late for work and your children are being impossible and I really could have used your help this morning"

Kirsten ignores the cries from their sons that "no, they so weren't being impossible" and

Sandy glances at the waterproof watch the boys got him for his birthday "Huh. My watch says 7:06"

"Well, that's a problem because every other clock in this house says 8:06"

Sandy looks as confused as Kirsten feels

"Is it day lights savings already?"

And before they can discuss it further they hear a snicker. From Seth

And the snickers turn to giggles

And the giggles turn to howling laughter.

And pretty soon Seth's rolling around on the floor gasping for breath.

Kirsten waits until he's gotten some oxygen before asking him what's so damn funny.

And he tells her. Tells her about how he waited until Sandy went to go surfing. How She and Ryan are such heavy sleepers. How he turned off their alarms. And how he turned every clock in the house an hour forward. And how that has to be the funniest prank he's ever pulled and they should have seen the looks on their faces.

And by the end of his story he has tears in his eyes and Kirsten swears if he wasn't her kid she would have lunged at him.

"Of All the - How could you- I'm going to -" She whips her head around to look at Ryan

"Were you in on this too?!"

Ryan raises his hands in a non threatening gesture and shakes his head no. He looks equally pissed.

"Come on guys" Seth chuckles "It's kind of funny. Right Dad?"

Kirsten stares at Sandy who looks conflicted between being proud and amused for Seth and angry and parental for Kirsten. He settles for shaking his head.

Ryan punches Seth once in the shoulder and again in the back

"Ow. OW. Bro!"

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Mom? Did you see that? Ryan just punched me. Twice"

Ryan glares "Touch my stuff again and die" He stalks off to the pool house.

Seth winces and rubs his arm as Ryan leaves

"Mom?"

"Don't even talk to me right now, Seth"

"But-"

"Go fix all the clocks back to their right time and I mean every. last. one. And fix my alarm. We'll talk about this later"

Seth frowns but the look his mother sends him has him scurrying out of the kitchen

Sandy turns to her

"I'm sorry, Honey"

"No you're not"

Sandy chuckles "Ok"

"Sandy, it's not funny"

"It's not?"

"No. He tricked us into thinking we were late. He deliberately slowed us down to antagonize me. We were running around like mad men. Now it's 7: 13 and-"

It hits her.

It's 7:13. And she's not late. She's already showered and dressed. In fact, all things considered, she's a bit early. And she has time to fix her hair the right way and put on her make up in the safety of her house. She has time to change her heels and make a pot of coffee for Ryan to calm him down. Sandy can drive the boys to school she can be on her way to work in twenty. She won't miss the meeting. Her whole day isn't thrown off .

She has time.

She's not sure if it's from the relief, or the adrenaline, or the realization that Seth actually got them good this time, but She and Sandy have a good long laugh after that.

* * *

- I love the banter and the family time they have in the mornings on the show. I hope you liked it. Hope you guys are keeping up with Southland :)


	14. Innocent

Just Like Asthma

Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them

**AN**: Hi guys. Long time no read, huh? Sorry but RL has been kicking a** and taking muses. Doesn't seem to be letting up but I found some time between classes so you get this little story. Hope you're still willing to read :) .

Oh and there's a teenie tiny reference to another fic I wrote called "Lil Sis" but it's not required reading for this one shot (but… *cough*… ya know… if you wanted to go ahead and read it anyway…)

Enjoy.

Innocent

_Post season 4_

It is NOT Sandy's fault. And he's standing behind that 100%.

Sure, he was there and yeah, it is his house and his kids, but still. Not his fault.

How was he supposed to know that on the very same day of his only day off in 'who knows how long' that Julie would have some type of crisis? And that that crisis would require Kirsten's presence?

Really, how selfish could Julie Cooper be? To have an issue on the same date as Sandy's day off. The_ nerve_ of that woman.

Not that he's laying the blame completely on Julie's shoulders. Not at all. Just for the part where she guilt's his wife in to flying out to New Port for the day and leaving him to take care of Sophie.

Now, he wouldn't want to be confused with someone making some type of complaint about his child, but all work and very little sleep make for a very tired Sandy. And coincidentally, no work and a summer vacation make for a very hyperactive Sophie.

So it's easy to see where there was an issue. And then, one could surmise, that it was Sandy's prerogative to find a solution to said issue that causes the least amount of stress for everybody.

Is it Sandy's fault that this solution happened to be in the form of two college- aged sons?

Two college-age sons that happen to be home for summer break, and who happen to be doing nothing important on a Thursday afternoon and who happen to have this habit of reminding him that they are young adults now and old enough to have certain responsibilities.

Is it not the sign of a good father that he gave them an opportunity to prove it?

Okay. This opportunity may not have been well received at first. And there may have been some persuading necessary (some would call them 'threats' or 'bribes', but Sandy wouldn't call them that) but in the end the boys seemed willing.

Despite what Kirsten might think, the boys are capable of watching their sister. Sandy was sure of it.

The incident with the beer and glass and the cookies were water under the bridge in his perspective. They'd matured since then and far be it from him to deny his children quality sibling time.

In Sandy's defense, he just went upstairs to nap. And he DID leave instructions for them to stay away from all alcohol and to keep Sophie inside of the house. That has to count for something.

So what if he told them not to wake him up unless it was an emergency?

He was sure they could handle lunch and playing for a few hours.

Besides, how was he to know that Seth and Sophie would get into a fight over a game of _Candyland_?

Yes, Sophie and Seth fight like cats and dogs whenever they're together. And yes, Sophie has told he and Kirsten, repeatedly, that she 'don' like Seffy', but anything could have set them off at any given time. It would have happened whether he was there to mediate or not.

It's really a matter of probability, not a lack of judgment on his part.

And everybody knows Math is not Sandy's subject.

Anyway, it's really Ryan's fault more than anyone for suggesting _Candyland_ in the first place. Then it's Seth's fault for arguing with an 'almost 4!' year old. And of course it's his daughters fault for starting to cry when Seth told her nobody would ever play another game with her ever again.

He'll admit that at this point he wasn't _quite_ asleep _yet_. Who could sleep with all that racket? And he _did_ hear a wail:

'I'm t-telling Da-ddy on yoooou!'

Followed by hurried pleas of:

'Shhh… Shhh… quiet… it's alright… shh… we'll play anything you want just don't tell, okay?'

Some (Kirsten) might say, he should have intervened right then. But as a seasoned father of three he knew that this was one of the things his boys were going to encounter when they became parents.

He couldn't honestly call himself a teacher if he impeded on a learning experience, could he?

So he fell asleep to distant voices of grown men begging for the mercy of a three year old, and that, is where Sandy's only blame lies. In being a tired man.

What does the body do naturally when tired? It rests. Sandy's only fault is submitting to a bodily function common in all animals, developed millions and millions of years before his time.

Who was he to go against something like that?

He couldn't have foreseen that Seth's plan for cheering Sophie up would be to play a 'funny game' with Ryan.

And he definitely couldn't have counted on Sophie agreeing. Sophie loves Ryan; at least, she did before he went to sleep. If experts can't fully comprehend the mind of child, he certainly can't be expected to.

If one takes the time to think about it, locking Ryan out of the house shouldn't have been that good of a prank.

Going out to bring the Barbie Kite inside at Sophie's request was a really 'Ryan' thing to do, but the boy should have known something was up.

It's not Sandy's fault if Seth was actually being 'stealth' that day.

The locked door is also not in any way Sandy's fault because he gave each boy a key. Ask Kirsten, she was there.

It's not up to him to decide if it's better suited on the coffee table than in Ryan's pocket.

Really, it's a_ good_ thing Ryan doesn't know how to pick a lock. It shows what a great job he and his wife did raising him, if you ask Sandy.

And if Kirsten wants to be angry with him for raising a good kid, he's ready to accept his part in that.

Oh yeah. Seth playing 'Adventurer' with Sophie indoors can't be blamed on him either. Not matter how hard anyone tries to prove it.

Kirsten told them explicitly that that game was for 'outdoors only'.

… Alright. He's man enough to admit it.

Sandy _has_ played that same game with Sophie indoors when his wife wasn't home. And that was _probably _why Sophie suggested the game in the first place, but Seth knows the rule as well as he does.

Is it Sandy's fault that his son would have the misfortune of an incident during the game instead of him?

Surely not.

Sophie sticking her head between the beams of the banister leading upstairs can be solely attributed to Karma.

And Seth.

The boy did the same thing to Sandy at age 5, while playing 'Adventurer' on the 'steep mountain'.

Sandy certainly wouldn't have been able to stop Karma with his mere presence.

Anyone could understand that, right?

And it's not his fault Sophie's head is slightly larger than normal. That's _Kirsten's_ genetics working (not that'd it be wise to tell her that).

Now as he understands it, he and Seth had completely different definitions of the word 'emergency', and that? - That's nobody's fault. Getting a child's head stuck between two securely attached wooden beams is sort of 'grey zone' in terms of distress.

So that's probably why, 2 hours late and feeling a lot better, Sandy comes down the steps to see his howling daughter stuck, coated in butter, oil, lotion and every other oily substance found in an average household while her older brother tries to slick her _'slightly larger than normal'_ head out of a _'slightly smaller than necessary'_ space. There's also incredibly loud banging going on in the background.

Just to be clear, had Seth let Ryan in the house the architect major probably would have been able to figure out a way to take the bars off without ruining the staircase, hurting Sophie or slathering said child with Palmolive. But, according to Seth, 'You got my little sister stuck in a banister!'Ryan is _way_ more dangerous than 'You locked me out!' Ryan.

Seeing as Sandy had no relation to this unfortunate incident whatsoever, he will have to take Seth's word for it.

One thing's for certain, he refuses to be blamed for his son's stupidity.

In fact, he can't be blamed for any of this.

Yeah. He's standing behind that statement 100%.

That's what he's going to keep in mind when he goes to deal with the boys currently seated at identical stools in the kitchen.

That's what he's going to tell Kirsten when she comes home to dismantled stairs and a daughter who stills smells like an odd blend of butter, laundry detergent and Crisco (even after 3 baths).

Yup. He's completely innocent in all of this and he truly believes that.

And if that doesn't convince Kirsten, he just might have to remind her that when Sophie was two, he suggested getting a nanny and she balked at the idea.

Just saying.

* * *

AN: I'm going to try and get some more of these ficlets done but it really all depends on my schedule. Thanks for reading!


	15. Adjustment

Just Like Asthma. Stories of Seth, Ryan and Sophie through the eyes of the parents that love them.

I don't own the rights to the Cohens, Apple Jacks, Coco puffs or Captain Crunch. Just so ya know.

Adjustment

_Season 2 ? Season 3? Season 1 if you want to stretch it. Can't be season 4 though. I don't think they teach Physics at El Pollo Loco._

"Muhing K'sten", He says around a mouthful of dry cereal

Kirsten blinks tired eyes at the same kid who, once upon a time, wouldn't be convinced to put his feet up let alone ground Apple Jack crumbs into the couch cushions.

"Good Morning to you too, Ryan. Don't talk with your mouth full" She scolds lightly

He grins sheepishly and swallows, rubbing sugar coated fingers on his pajama bottoms.

"Sorry", he says. Only he doesn't look very guilty at all.

Kirsten gives a small, indulgent roll of the eyes before yawning, "I need coffee" and makes her way from the living room to the kitchen, Ryan and cereal box in toe.

He walks quietly behind her, but there's something less... cautious?... and amusing about the way he practically slides on sock covered feet to his kitchen stool.

She wonders when she started thinking of that particular stool as Ryan's. Maybe around the same time notebooks, pens and highlighters started to cover all the available surfaces during breakfast time.

Kirsten puts a few papers and textbooks into a neat pile while taking the opportunity to sneak a peek at Ryan's last Physics test.

"I made some coffee earlier" Ryan tells her, clearly trying to direct her attention elsewhere. Kirsten busily pours joe into mugs.

One of the mugs has an ugly flower pattern Julie thought'd she like. She's never bothered to throw it out. The other one has the words 'To the best mom on dry land, Love, Seth and Ryan' written across the bottom and above it there's a digital picture of her and the boys at the beach. They gave it to her for Mother's Day.

... Or was it her birthday?

She sets a mug and a cereal bowl in front of him and he takes time to highlight another page in his book before looking up. He ignores the bowl but takes in the pattern of the 'Julie mug' with a grimace.

He turns a raised eyebrow at her.

Kirsten shrugs her shoulders back at him.

She almost swapped with him... almost, but the beach mug is her favorite and Ryan knows that.

He also knows exactly how strong she likes her coffee.

... mmmm...

Ryan takes his coffee black with two sugars. She's handed him mug after mug since he joined the family and he's drank them all without complaint, but somewhere along the line she figured out his preference. His grunt of approval tells her she got it right

She learns forward, arms resting on the counter top and enjoys the silence. It's not the same silence that used to fill the room whenever she and Ryan accidentally found themselves alone in the same space. It's comfortable and familiar -born through years of trial and error.

Kirsten frowns at her own thoughts. Has it really been _years_?

"Good Morning, Family!"

A fully dressed Seth takes a bottle of OJ out of the fridge and plunks himself cheerfully on his stool beside Ryan's.

Ryan gives Seth a look which Kirsten correctly reads as, '_no one but you is this hyper at 9:00 am' _to which his brother responds,

"I have a natural energy, Ryan. No need for that cup of black death you and Mom drink every morning"

If Kirsten looks hard enough she can just make out the kid Seth was a few years ago. Can almost see him slumping into the kitchen as if the whole world was against him. But just barely.

"So, I'm guessing Summer forgave you?" Ryan asks dryly

Seth grins. "Yup. Seems like she just can't resist the old Cohen charm, my friend"

"Give her my condolences" Ryan teases

"Hey!" Kirsten cries with mock severity. After all, she fell for a Cohen too.

She waits for the embarrassed blush or the apology, but it doesn't come.

"Oops" Ryan grins

It's not until Kirsten's already thrown the dishrag at Ryan does she think about how he might react. Ryan laughs.

She knows it's not the first time she's done that. Or the first time Ryan's teased her ... about anything. Or that Seth's come down to breakfast with a spring in his step. The difficult part is remembering when it became so much easier, this family thing. Because it sure as heck wasn't this easy before.

When had 'awkward' become 'relaxed' and 'polite', 'familiar'?

Was it so gradual that she hadn't taken notice to the way they all adjusted?

"So, what are you two up to today?" She questions

Ryan looks at Seth who shakes his head and says, "Dunno. Video games? IMAX? It's Saturday"

Good, Kirsten thinks, if they haven't made plans...

"Well, if the two of you aren't doing anything important, I was thinking-"

Both boys groan.

"Mom, please don't say the words 'charity' or 'function'. Please." Seth pleads

"Didn't we just have one of those last week?" Ryan asks

If Kirsten was the type of parent to encourage wheedling she would have smiled at the incredulity in his tone. She wonders what happened to the kid who thought he had to be agreeable to earn his stay, but she can't say she's sad to see him go.

"Yeah, what was it again?" Seth's voice is dripping with sarcasm "The Save the Jackalopes Banquet?"

"NewPort for Quality Hair Transplantation Carnival?" Ryan counters

"No. I'm pretty sure it was the 'Obscure Foundation for Newpsie Self-Gradeur' Charity Auction'" Seth quips

Kirsten takes a healthy sip of caffeine. It's times like these she wishes Sandy didn't go on his morning surfs.

"I was going to say" Kirsten interrupts their banter "We should cook out tonight"

Seth swallows a swig of OJ "Now_ that's _a plan. I need to touch up on my grilling skills"

Kirsten smiles "Done deal. We'll get stuff for hamburgers, chicken..."

Seth makes a spastic 'yes!' gesture

"... steak kabobs..."

Ryan smiles

"Mom," Seth says, " make sure there's an extra place for Summer. She's yet to see me flip a patty"

Ryan opens his mouth and she knows he's going to ask if his girlfriend can come over so she gently cuts him off.

"Wait, no girlfriends tonight, guys" Kirsten starts "This is going to be a family dinner. Just me, your father and you boys"

She's started using words like 'family' and 'your father' again without feeling insensitive, she realizes belatedly. And words like 'guys', and 'kids' and 'boys' instead of just 'Seth and Ryan'. If the boys notice, neither of them acknowledge it.

"There's always a catch" Seth gripes as he turns to his sibling. "Didn't I tell you there's always a catch?"

"A family dinner sounds fine" Ryan says.

She looks to see if he's sincere. After all, this is the same child who used to walk around everyday with the weight of the world and some twisted sense of obligation on his shoulders. But those days are becoming few, ....okay maybe not _few_... but definitely farther between. This morning he looks relaxed and if Kirsten has to guess, like he could use a good kabob.

Ryan pokes Seth in the arm.

"Yeah. Right. Schmaltzy family dinner. Let's do it" Seth smiles

Kirsten makes a mental note to run to the store and pick up her favorite cheesecake along with Seth's lemon herb seasoning and those little cherry tomatoes Ryan and Sandy like.

Perhaps she can convince the boys to play a game of taboo with her after dinner. Only this time she's definitely teaming up with Seth because in all honesty, Ryan sucks at it and Sandy won't let her get a word in edgewise.

Kirsten's allows herself these few moments of thought before drawing her attention to familiar squabbling.

Ryan holds the cereal box out of reach

"Come on, Ryan. Hand over the Apple Jacks" Seth whines

"No. You ate all the Cornflakes and the Captain Crunch"

Kirsten remembers a time when Ryan would hand over whatever he had as soon as Seth hinted that he might want it.

"Ryan, I'm a growing boy. Come on. We'll share. I'll use the bowl"

She remembers a time when Seth wouldn't share a hose with a man whose house was on fire. They really have rubbed off on each other.

"No way. Get your own box"

"This isn't a Cheezit commercial, Ryan. You're not cute"

"I'd be concerned if you thought I was, buddy"

"I think there's a box of Coco Pebbles in the cabinet" She tries

The boys shrug and continue their argument without comment.

A scuffle over the cereal box ensues and Kirsten lets it go on for a while because at some point between their trip to New York and that incident on the 4th of July she's figured out it is inevitable.

"Okay, boys" She says once the appropriate amount of cereal has littered the floor "break it up"

Seth claims ownership of the box and Ryan makes his way to fridge to write down Apple Jacks and Captain Crunch on the grocery list.

He hesitates and looks up at her carefully.

"Oreos?" he asks

"You know you don't have to ask, Ryan " Sandy responds in a bored tone before Kirsten can say a word. He pauses in his stroll towards the coffee machine to give her a salty kiss and rub sand covered hands on both kid's heads.

Ryan bites his lip.

" But what if... Hey! Nononono... okay, Okay! Alright Sandy! I don't have to ask! I don't have to ask! I know!", Ryan laughs as he squirms out of the ticklish, seaweed smelling grip and writes another item down.

Sandy looks triumphant . He winks at her and then swipes the cereal box from a petulant Seth, helping himself to a more than generous handful.

Kirsten laughs.

There's always room for improvement.


End file.
